L A
by Sweet Night
Summary: Mary-Lynnette has to start her life all over again in high school thanks to her dad! How will she survive when Ash Redfern get into her life and refuses to live her alone? what will their friends say? what will Circle Daybreak do? What will Hunter do?
1. Pilot

_Hey, Guys! _

_so, this is pilot chapter, and If I get many reviews, i guess I'll continue..idk know yet XD_

_anyways..._

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Pathetic World2** since all his attention and dedication seems to be towards me and my friends. Thank you! I never meet someone so worried about what I do or say! You are lovely! :)_

_LOLs... enjoy! ;)_

* * *

It was Mary-Lynnette's first day. After living all her life in Briar Creek, her family decided to move to L.A. for her dad's new job. Nothing really excited to be honest…

_Flashback_

_-"Kids! Guess what!"-_

_-"Hey dad, good morning, I'm fine thank you, how are you?"-_

_-"Mare just answer him, What is it dad?"-_

_-"drum roll"-_

_-"Dad…"-_

_-"I'll be a high school director!"-_

_-"you've got to be kidding me"- why me?_

_End of flashback._

So yeah, not that she was not happy for her dad, but I mean, come on! If you wanted to be cool, you would never be by being the principal's daughter. Right?

Anyways, here she was, walking to school with her brother Mark. Everything was so different here, every single person seemed to be rich or fashion. It was so weird for her.

-"What are you thinking? You've been quite the whole way"- Mark suddenly broke the silence between them.

-"Nothing, just how different this place is"-

-"I know, are you nervous?"-

-"nah, are you?"-

-"yeah, somehow I am…"-

-"Mark, everything is going to fine, you'll see!"-

-"Yeah, sure… coz we know everyone here right!"-

-"Stop being sarcastic, and I mean it, we'll be fine! And what are you talking about, we do know some people! "-

-"Ha! You do, not me! Actually, I would say you know someone's mouth"-

-"shut it, It was a party, and I was tipsy, and it was one person!"-

-"hahaha I know sis, what was his name again?"-

-"Jeremy… do you think I'll see him?"-

-"yeah… probably, are you nervous now?"-

-"ugh, yeah! I am nervous now!"-

-"sweet!"-

-"Mark!"-

-"sorry, just saying… hey where did that say that the school was going to be, or…damn!"-

The place was amazing, like really cool. It was so damn big and full of people and their cars. It was like a movie scene, just that without the cameras or the director. Everyone seemed to be so popular and important.

-"hey! Watch out!"- a football ball just rushed near them, and it would have ended up in Mare's face if it wasn't for Mark who stopped it before.

-"Hey! Nice catch"- a blond guy, not older than Mark said.

-"Hey, thanks"- Mark replay a bit shy

-"No problem, hey wanna join the football team? That was an awesome catch! I'm Ben by the way"-

-"Sure, I guess I could try. I'm Mark and this is my sister Mary-Lynnette"-

-"Hey! Are you guys new here?"-

-"Yeah, but don't worry, we know the place"- Mary-Lynnette said before Mark could answer. –"So Mark, I'll see you around, bye!"- With that, Mary-Lynnete just kept walking towards the building. The place was big, luckily her father took them the day before so they wouldn't get lost or something. Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice that she was in the parking, so when she looked up, she didn't know where she was.

_Great! This only happens to me! _

Looking for her way to the building, she started listening things, like… a girl?

_Where? Behind the red car… yeah, was she…? Maybe she was… _

Once she reached it, she wished she hadn't.

-"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt"- She said looking at the girl and the boy whose back was towards her.

_Ew, my mind has been raped!_

-"Then go away!"- the girl suddenly yelled angry.

-"or actually, we should go to class"- the boy said turning around and looking at Mary-Lynnette for the first time. When he looked at her, he was suddenly pale, and so did Mary-Lynnette.

-"Jeremy?"-

-"Mary-Lynnette?"-

-"you know each other?"- the girl was pissed off, obviously

-"yeah… I mean, no… I mean, I don't know."- Jeremy was still shocked.

-"We met last summer, he was visiting his family"- after that they looked at each other and guess what! Awkward silence – "so… this is your girlfriend?"-

Now the blood in their face completely disappeared.

-"you know what, never mind"- Mary-Lynnette said trying to get away from there as soon as possible.

-"No, No… er… this is Maya, my… err…"

-"Sister"-

-"I hardly believe that he is your brother for what I saw"-

-"Really, and what was that?"- Maya started walking closer to Mary-Lynnette, but Mare didn't back off, she was not a girl who you could easily scared.

-"I think you do…"- Mare answered getting close to Maya too.

-"Girls, Girls, Girls!"- Jeremy suddenly became in the middle of them -"Mare, Maya is not my sister, she is my friend"-

-"with benefits"- Mare almost whispered for herself.

-"Excuse me?"- Maya's face was angry.

-"Nothing! Ok, nice to see you Jeremy, bye!"- and with that she left leaving both guys opened mouth.

* * *

_I know it was really short, but as i said before, is a pilot... so if you want me to keep going, press the button ;) come one! is the sexiest button ever! _

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet. Night_


	2. Not again!

_Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the support and the reviews :D_

_I know! I need to add Ash in the story, but trust me, I have plans for that boy ;) _

_hahahahaha_

_anyways..._

_enjoy!_

_and pathetic world 2! This chapter is for you again since your dear pw made me laugh so much almost everyday! :D_

* * *

It was not really hard find her class. Once she reached it, she went to the teacher's desk. He was young, not much older than them.

-"Hey there! You must be our new girl!"- the teacher said with a warm smile –"I'm Mr Benson, however everybody calls me Tom"-

-"Hello Mr. Bens.. I mean Tom"- Mary- Lynnette said blushing.

-"Please take a sit and tell us about you"- the teacher said. Mary-Lynnette made a face and Tom smiled to her –"don't worry, every single one in this class had to do that"-

-"well, My name is Mary-Lynnette Carter, and yes, I'm the principal's daughter. I have brother and…well that's it."- Mare said hoping to finish with this soon.

-"Great… a goody goody"- a tall dark hair boy said to the guy next to him.

-"Well done Todd, another girl that won't date you…"- Tom answered him. That made everybody laughed; even Mary- Lynnette decided that this teacher was actually a cool one. Suddenly a gorgeous girl entered to the room. She was tall, blond and pretty. Mary-Lynnette saw how she got everyone's attention.

-"Hello Tom…"- her voice was calm and musical. No wonder she got everybody's attention.

-"Bunny, you are late… again"- Tom said obviously irritate from her behavior –"What's the excuse now?"

-"Sorry, I was at the doctor"- she answered with a note of irritation in her voice. It was obvious that this was not the first time that Tom acted like that with her.

-"Checking pregnant tests?"- said the Todd dude to the guy next to him.

-"Yeah, and he said the baby was yours, so shut it"- Bunny said looking at them angrily.

-"Bunny behave… Todd shut up for once"- Tom said getting control of the class again –"Bunny where is your essay?"-

-"I told you, that I'll give it in next week"- Bunny said caressing her hair

-"Well, it is funny, since I told you to give it in a week ago, and here we are again, what do I have? Nothing"-

-"Well than do not expect so hard"- she said obviously not caring about what he was saying.

-"You have detention"- was all Tom said

-"WHAT?"- Bunny's attention was suddenly fully towards Tom

-"actually no, you don't… I have a better idea"- Tom said suddenly looking at Mary-Lynnette –"You are going to help our new student, Bunny this is Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette this is Bunny"- Bunny looked at Mary-Lynnette but didn't say anything. Instead she looked at Tom and said –"whatever"-

Just at that moment the bell rang and everybody started getting ready to leave. -"Oh Bunny! And I want that essay for tomorrow, otherwise I'll give you a zero"- with that said Tom left. Bunny's face was obviously pissed off.

Mary-Lynnette grab her stuffs and left the room, she didn't want Bunny showing her nothing when it was obvious that she probably hated her now, since her punishment involved her. Lost in thought she kept walking when suddenly someone made her stop.

-"Hello! Remember that now I'm the one that is supposed to show you around?"- Bunny said looking at Mary-Lynnette

-"Sorry, I know, but really you don't have to. I mean, I know where I need to go"- Mary-Lynnette said smiling to her.

-"Ugh, don't worry for what happened in there. I'm Bunny by the way"- she said smiling –"and I know who you are, we were all talking about you and your brother in Facebook"-

-"huh?"-

-"Sorry, yeah… we knew that the new principal's kids were coming here"- Bunny said looking sorry

-"you know what… never mind"- Mary-Lynnette said

-"ok! Then let me introduce you to some people here!"- Bunny said grabbing her by the arm and pushing her towards a group of people.

-"So… Hey guys, this is Mary-Lynnette"- Bunny said putting Mare next to her –"so these are James, David, Blaise, Quinn, Philip, Silvia and… hey! Where is my boyfriend?"-

-"He said he had to talk to someone so he left"- the guy with cool glasses, James, answered her –"Nice to meet you Mary-Lynnette"- he added with a gorgeous smile.

-"You have a really long name"- one of guys said –"may I call you Mare?"- he asked her winking

-"David stop it, why do you have to flirt with every single girl here?"- Bunny said to him irritated.

-"Hey! I'm not flirting! I'm being friendly!"-

-"yeah… you can call me Mare, everybody does anyways"- Mare said ignoring the others and answering him.

-"At least she is nice!"- David said looking at the others

-"Are you an actress?"- The girl with really dark hair asked her –"I'm Blaise by the way"-

-"Why? Because she was nice to me?"- David said looking at her

-"Just asking…"- Blaise said smiling.

-"People, you are scaring her, so just shut up"- the dark hair boy with black eyes said –"I'm Quinn"- he said winking at her with a crooky smile.

-"Hey Quinn"- Mary-Lynnette said looking away.

-"ha! How does it feel Quinn? She is obviously rejecting you!"- The blond tall girl said –"I'm Silvia by the way"-

-"Silvia, don't be jealous sweetheart"- Quinn said turning his attention to the girl.

-"Guys stop messing around and tell me where my boyfriend is?"-

-"Bunny, James already told you, he came to us and said that he needed to find someone"- a handsome tall boy answered her. Then he looked at Mary-Lynnette and added –"I'm Philip, nice to meet you Mare"- he added smiling at her. Mary-Lynnette liked him immediately, not that the other guys didn't like her, well the girls where a bit harsh, but the guys where nice. However this guy had something.

-"Hey! There you are! Where have you been?"- Bunny suddenly yelled and run towards the guy's arms. –"I want to present you to someone! Mary-Lynnette, this is my boyfriend Jeremy!"-

_Oh boy_

_

* * *

_

**HAHAHHAHAH Sorry, i had to stop there! I was going to continue but i thought that it was a good ending ;)**

**anyways!**

**please**

**review!**


	3. Party time!

_Hey ppl!_

_So I know some of u have been asking some stuffs... and your answers!_

_1) This story is going to include all the Night World characters... and yes... They are the same creatures that the were in the books! So Ash is a vampire, and so on..._

_2) The soulmate principle will happen! :D_

_3) I will continue the story_

_4) yes... Ideas are welcome. :)_

_5) when I use the Italic letters it means that the person thought that..._

Anways... Now... CircleDaybreaker ha! got ya! LOL

Obsessed-Wth-Vampires lol I know!

lamia vampress cough cough Ash is better cough cough

danielle-redfern Your wishes came true... He'll appear in this chapter ;)

GallagherGirlMacey hahahahah you know that Ash is better than Quinn!

Kimberkids ) no problem.-..if u don't get soemthing...let me know ;)

Night Worlder 13 that happened to me too ;P

ashes girl your dreams came true... ;)

itsmeexxx THANK YOU!

_**and I almost forget! Pathetic World2 this is for you my darling! I love the way you try to improve my stories, but you should be more original, since I think you are not doing a great job! But thanks for trying and reading! you are lovely! :D**_

_Now Enjoy! because this is a long chapter!_

_;)_

* * *

-"Hey! There you are! Where have you been?"- Bunny suddenly yelled and run towards the guy's arms. –"I want to present you to someone! Mary-Lynnette, this is my boyfriend Jeremy!"-

_Oh boy_

-"Hey love, I was looking for someone" - Jeremy said looking at Mary-Lynnette - "But it looks like you found her first"-

-"You know each other?"- Bunny said looking at both of them

-"We've met"- Mary-Lynnette said looking at the floor. _All right, so Bunny is Jeremy official girlfriend and the guy is cheating on her, and I know all this because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Great!_

-"So… why were you looking for her?"- Bunny said to Jeremy

-"er… well… because…"- Jeremy said looking at Mare

-"Sorry! You know what? I'm feeling really hungry right now, I'll go find the cafeteria"- Mare said looking at all of them –" I'll see you later and nice to meet you all"- with that she stood up and move quickly away from there. While she walked, she couldn't help but think that she should tell Bunny about what was going on with her boyfriend. But then, what about Maya? She didn't know how their relationship was, and maybe, it was nothing but a mistake. She turned the corner when she suddenly crashed against someone dropping all her stuffs in the floor.

-"Oh! I'm so sorry!"- she said collecting her stuffs.

-"No worries, It was my fault, I didn't see you"- the boy said helping her –"I was in a rush! I'm truly sorry"- the boy looked at her and smiled –"I'm Galen"- **(A/N: lol sorry! I know you thought this was Ash! Hahaha)**

-"Hey Galen"- Mare said looking at him –"I'm Mary-Lynnette"-

-"You are new here, aren't you?"-

-"Yes I am"-

-"Do you need someone to show you around or something?"- the boy asked her

-"Actually I'm all right, thanks though"-

-"No problem"- he answered smiling a really nice smile –"I'll see you around then Mary-Lynnette"-

With that he turned around and left. She kept on looking at him, not because he was a really gorgeous guy, but because he was really nice. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pushed her to the opposite corridor. Mary-Lynnette looked up to see who was doing it and saw a small red hair girl, that looked more like a pixie than anything else.

-"OMG! DID GALEN DRACHE JUST DROP YOUR STUFFS?"- The girl yelled at her really excited.

-"er… yes… er… who are you?"- Mary-Lynnette said looking at the happy girl in front of her

-"I can't believe he did that! And then he helped you pick everything up!"- the girl was almost jumping.

-"I guess he is a nice guy… who are you?"-

-"You think? He is Galen Drache! He one of the greatest guys around here! Well… he and Thierry! OMG! You don't Thierry! Don't you?"-

-"Ehm… Nope I don't, I'm new here, sorry, but who are you?"-

-"You have to meet them! They are really nice guys!"-

-"Sure, why not… Excuse me, but who are you?"-

-"OMG! I'm sorry! I'm so rude, I'm Poppy!"- The girl said offering her hand. Mary-Lynnette laughed, she couldn't help herself, the girl was just so excited and funny.

-"I'm Mary-Lynnette, nice to meet you"-

-"My pleasure!"- she said smiling again –"So… do you know some people around here?"-

-"Yeah… I actually do"- Mare said. Suddenly Poppy looked at her and said –"Crap! I need to find my history teacher! I'll see you later!"- with that she turned around and skipped to class.

_wow_

Mary-Lynnette turned around to return her way to the cafeteria, when someone came in her way.

-"Hello bitch"- Maya said smiling evilly to her.

-"I'm not a bitch… now get out of my way"- Mary-Lynnette leaving Maya talking alone

-"Excuse me! I don't know if you find out about the rules around here, but no one does that to me!"- She said grabbing Mare's arm.

-"And I don't know if you know the rules around here Maya, but we don't do that to new students, do we?"- Maya turned around and looked at the other girl from feet to hair evilly.

-"Great! Talking about bitches"-

-"What do you want whore?"- the girl with fiery long red hair said

-"I'm not a whore!"- Maya said looking obviously pissed off

-"Right! Sorry! You don't get paid! Slut then"-

-"Shut it Jezebel! Or you'll see"- Maya said looking at the girl.

-"Uf… I'm so scared! Looked at me!"- The Jezebel girl said with sarcasm –"Leave the girl alone"-

-"And this is your business because?"- Maya said approaching Jezebel

-"Just fuck off Maya"-

-"Watch your mouth Jezebel, you can get in trouble with me"- Maya said seriously

-"Bite me"- Jezebel said showing her best smile

-"You know… she can take that literally"- A boy said from Maya's back –"Maya, Thierry is looking for you"- the Dark hair boy said.

-"I'll be there in a second Delos"- Maya said not even bothering in looking at the boy –"I'm just finishing with Jez"-

-"Like I said before… bite me"- Jezebel said smiling again

-" We'll talk later Jez"- and with a last look to Mary-Lynnette, Maya turned around and followed Delos. Mary-Lynnette looked at the girl that looked damn powerful and strong. The girl looked at her and said.

-"You pissed the hell out of her somehow, what did you do? Broke her mirror or something?"- The girl said laughing –"I'm Jez by the way"-

-"er… nope, I just know something… I'm Mary-Lynnette"- Jet tense and looked at her serious –"What do you know?"-

-"Something about a guy…but nothing really important"- Mary-Lynnette rushed trying to drop the subject. Jez relaxed and said

-"I bet that she wants you to keep shut from something, anyways…when I saw her grabbing you like that I thought you call her fat or something"- she said laughing at her own joke. Mary-Lynnette joined her.

-"So where do you came from, you must be new since I have never seen you before"- Jez said

-"Well… yeah I am, I'm form Briar Creek, me and my family just move for my dad's new job"-

-"Aw, I see, you are the new principal's daughter, aren't you?"- she said laughing again.

-"Yeah…why?"-

-"Oh! For nothing, let's just say that your father knows me pretty well"- she said laughing again –"I'm sure I broke the world records by getting in trouble"- They both laughed again. –"where you going somewhere?"-

-"To the cafeteria"-

-"I'll show you"-

They walked and talked about a lot of things, Mary-Lynnette decided that Jez was cool after all, even though she looked a bit scary with that leather jacket, her long red hair, mini skirt, black boots and all that stuff.

-"So do you like in here?"- Jez said once they reached the cafeteria

-"Well… everything is completely different from what I'm use to"-

-"I know, it looks like everyone is trying to be popular in school, famous in streets and important everywhere, isn't?"-

-"Yeah…"- They sat and started drinking their coffees –"Do you like in here?"-

-"Nah… I'm here for my uncle's job, and family business"-

-"Aw… I see"- Suddenly a hand grab Mary-Lynnette and started pushing her away the cafeteria, she turned around to wave Jez, but the girl was already leaving giving her a dead stare.

-"Sorry, about that, but what were you doing with her?"- Bunny suddenly asked her irritated.

-"I… was talking to her! Why did you do that?"- Mary-Lynnette demanded her pissed off.

-"Because she is mad! She is Jezebel Redfern! Maybe you don't know anything yet, but that girl has issues"- Bunny said looking at her as if she was dumb

-"What are you talking about?"-

-"She has this weird youtube account where she makes fun of everybody, she is so weird! And rude! Don't go near her! And don't get mad at me for saving you!"- Bunny said stopping with both hand in her hips.

-"Sorry, I didn't know… I just thought she was being nice, she saved me from other girl…"-

-"She what? What other girl?"- Bunny said curious.

-"Do you know Maya?"- Mary-Lynnette said quietly

-"Maya? Of course I do! She is my best friend!"- _damn it –_"Never mind, you know what? Today we'll be having a party at Blaise's house if you want to join us!"- Bunny said happy

-"I don't know, I have so many things to do"-

-"Come on! It'll be fun!"- Bunny tried

-"I'll see…"-

-"Cool! You need a date! So try to find the right one!"- Bunny said looking at her –"If you need help, I can introduce you to some other guys"-

-"No! it's fine! Really, I'll see what I do"- Mary-Lynnette said before Bunny could say something else.

-"All right… then, try to stay away from Jez! And see you later!"- With that she left. The bell rang and Mary-Lynnette was late for her next class. She looked at her schedule, Art, that was her next class. She run through the corridor and reached the door, when she opened it was amazing. The room itself was extremely big full of paintings and drawings. The teacher turned around and looked at Mare.

-"Aw! You must be the new student, miss Carter right?"- The woman said looking at her –"Take a seat please, you are 5 minutes late"-

-"I'm sorry"- Mary-Lynnette looked around and saw that every student got a big table for themselves –"Anywhere?"- she asked the teacher

-"Yes Dear, anywhere, I am miss Harman"-

Mary-Lynnette sat in the table next to a really pretty brunette. The girl looked at her and smile, Mare smiled back to her. When the teacher stopped talking, the girl turned around and said

-"Hello, I'm Rowan, who are you?"- The girl was gorgeous, even more than Bunny, which was a lot.

-"Hi, I'm Mary-Lynnette"-

-"You are new, aren't you?"- Rowan asked

-"Yep, I just moved here with my family"- Mary-Lynnette started looking around the room and noticed that everybody was working in something –"What are we supposed to be doing?"-

-"We are supposed to be working in any project you wish to do"- Rowan answered her kindly –"You can draw someone, or paint, or work with pictures, anything you want"-

-"What are you doing?"- Mary-Lynnette asked her

-"I'm drawing a family picture"- Rowan looked down at her work and added –"Well… trying to"-

They both laughed.

-"I don't know what to do!"- Mary-Lynnette said

-"Well take a walk around the room, that's what we normally do when we want to come up with an idea"- Rowan tried to help.

So Mary-Lynnette walked. The room was massive! She looked around, and there were so many things that she was losing herself in there. When she came back to reality, she started looking at the other people's work to come up with something.

-"Mare?"- a voice called her name, she turned around and she found the boy that Bunny introduced her before, Phill.

-"Hey! What's up?"-

-"I didn't know you where in this class, otherwise I could have help you to find it"- The boy said apologizing.

-"Don't worry! I can find my own way"- Mare said smiling –"What are you doing?"-

She looked at his work, it was a big Pop Art picture of a familiar girl.

-"Wow, this is really good! Who is she?"- he looked at her and laughed. He had a nice laugh.

-"It's my twin sister, Poppy"- _Duh! no wonder she looked familiar to you!_

-"I know her! I met her in break time"-

-"Did you? She didn't tell me anything"- he said looking at her –"What are you doing?"-

-"I don't know yet, but if I come up with something I'll let you know"-

Mary-Lynnette decided that nothing was coming to her mind so she sat next to Phill and they talked. They find out that they had a lot in common, they both liked football, peace, read, draw, and a lot of other things.

Phil did like this new girl, and he knew that so did David and apparently, so did Jeremy. Quinn didn't think she was pretty, and James said that she was ok. Philip knew that Silvia didn't really care about this girl, and neither did Blaise, Bunny thought she was nice. But Phil liked her, he really did. The girl was gorgeous, she had the most beautiful eyes ever, with a really cute smile, her long brown hair had waves, and she was funny. Maybe he should…

-"Are you coming tonight to Blaise's party?"- Phil asked her.

-"I am not sure yet"-

-"Well… you need a date to go"- Phil said looking at her –"Do you have one already?"-

-"not really"- the girl was blushing a bit, he thought it was adorable.

-"Would you like to come with me?"- Phill said meeting her gaze.

-"Yes"- was all she said.

Then sadly Miss Harman decided to show up and steal the girl from him. He winked at her before she turned around and she smiled to him.

-"Well darling, did you have idea of what would you like to paint?"- Miss Harman asked her.

-"well… Not yet"-

-"What do you like to do?"-

-"what do you mean?"-

-"What do you like to do in your free time"- the teacher said gently to her.

-"I like stargazing"- Mare said quietly.

-"Then Galileo, tried to draw your beautiful stars!"- the teacher said happily

-"That… is actually a great idea!"-

-"It's all right, but is going to be a project out of school, since you need to see carefully at night"-

-"I will!"-

Mary-Lynnette loved the idea. She wanted to draw the stars; they were beautiful and magic, powerful and old, simple and elegant. They were perfect!

The bell rang and they start collecting their things to start leaving.

-"Mary-Lynnette wait!"- Mare turned around to see Rowan calling her name.

-"Hey Rowan"- Mary-Lynnette said kindly

-"Hey! Sorry, Miss Harman told me that you were going to be working at night outside the school. Your project is going to be amazing!"- she said with her gorgeous smile.

-"Thanks! But I still need to buy the materials before"-

-"Actually, that's why I'm here!"- Rowan said again –"Miss Harman asked me to lent you some of mines"-

-"You really don't need to do that"- Mary-Lynnette said –"I can buy them"-

-"True, but if you do, then you wouldn't be able to start working tonight"- Rowan had a point.

-"All right…"-

-"Great! Come with me, Let's go to my house and I'll give them to you"- Mary-Lynnette nodded and they walked to Rowan's house.

It was nice and humble. It was farm.

-"I know what you must be thinking, I live in a farm"- Rowan said interrupting her thoughts

-"I think it's cool, you must have so much peace in here"- Rowan started laughing, Mary-Lynnette started looking at her curious. –"Sorry, It's just that nope, I don't leave in peace here. I have two more sisters and one brother. I'm the oldest one, then comes my brother Ash, then my sister Kestrel and least but not less important my sister Jade"-

-"I have a brother too, his name is Mark"-

-"I bet you he is a good guy"- Rowan said smiling to her –"My brother is not, and he and my sisters just don't get along very well… neither we do, but if I don't bother him, then it's cool"-

-"I get along with my brother, he is a really nice guy actually"-

-"That is really cool"- Rowan said again –"My aunt is so sick of us that the poor woman sends us to visit our uncles and aunts every time she can, especially my brother"-

They both laughed.

-"Well… want to come in?"- Rowan asked her

-"sure"-

The house was big form inside, and it was quite cute. It looked old, but really clean and somehow odd.

-"Hello Rowan, I see you are back and with a friend"- a voice said from the couch. The lady was really old, but she seemed to be kind like Rowan.

-"Aunt Opal, this is Mary-Lynnette my new friend"- she said pointing at her –"Mare, this is my aunt Opal"- The lady smiled to Mary-Lynnette, and so did Mare. Her face was nice, and sweet, just like Rowan's.

-"Welcome Mary-Lynnette, please come and have a seat and a cookie"-

-"Thank you very much"- Mary-Lynnette sat in the chair in front of Aunt Opal taking a cookie.

-"I'll go for the stuffs that you need"- Rowan said before leaving.

-"Tell me darling, how is school going?"-

-"It's all right, today was my first day"- she answered.

-"I'm glad you like it, I bet that is completely different from any place in the world"- Aunt Opal said –"Here is so messy and different"- Mary-Lynnette laughed at that

-"Yes, it is! Everything is so different!"- Aunt Opal smiled kindly to her

-"I bet that even school is messy"-

-"Actually yes, even school has a lot of movement"- Mary-Lynnette thought about her whole day.

-"Just try to not lose yourself darling"- the old woman said smiling but serious –"It's really easy to lose yourself in that place"-

-"I'll be careful Miss Opal"- The old woman laughed.

-"Please call me Aunt Opal sweetheart"-

-"All right! You have everything you need in here!" Rowan said suddenly coming from nowhere.

-"Thank you so much Rowan!"- Mary-Lynnette said gratefully.

-"No problem!"- Rowan said smiling at her –"whatever you need just let me know"-

-"Thank you, I better go home, or my brother is going to worry"- Mary-Lynnette said

-"Ha! Did you heard that Rowan? Your brother seems to be the only boy who doesn't care for his sisters!"- Aunt Opal randomly said.

-"Yeah… I told her"- Rowan sighed –"anyways… Do you want me to take you home?"-

-"Nah… don't worry, I'll walk, Thank you so much again"- then she turned to Aunt Opal and said –"Thank you for inviting me in, It was really nice meeting you"- The old woman smiled to her and said

-"Whenever you want"-

With that Mary-Lynnette left the house and walked to hers. Once she got there, she saw her brother. And he was not alone, the boy that they met in the morning was with him.

-"Hey Mare!"- Mark called for her.

-"Hey Mark…and Ben, right?"- The guy smile to her and nodded.

-"Someone called you, some dude called Phill, he said that he was coming for you at 7:30"- Mary-Lynnette looked at her watch, great! It was 7:15. She run to her room, and started getting ready. She put a nice white top with tight black jeans, and high heels. Then some mascara, and the door bell rang. She went downstairs to find Phill wearing a white shirt with black pants. He looked really good.

-"Hey! Are you ready?"- He asked her

-"Sure! Let's go!"- Mary-Lynnette turned around and wave to her brother before closing the door after her. Phill was waiting for her with the door open. She got in and thanked him, after that they made their way to Blaise's house.

All right, Mary-Lynnette knew that Blaise was probably a popular girl, but she never imagine that she was THAT popular! The house was full of people; the music was so loud that she could hardly heard Phill showing around. There were beer cans everywhere and couples making out even in the floor.

They went to inside and sat for a while. They saw Quinn dancing with Blaise, Phill explained her that they were some kind of long distance cousins or something like that. She saw Silvia dancing with Delos, Bunny and Jeremy were there too, it was obvious that Bunny was already drunk and probably so was Jeremy.

-"Wow! I can see so many people in here!"- Mary-Lynnette said to him. He laughed.

-"hey! Do you want to drink something?"- He asked he –"I can go and get you something if you wish"-

-"No, don't worry, I'm fine"- Suddenly Blaise came close to them, she said hi to them and ask Mary-Lynnette if she had a problem if she danced with Phill. She didn't mind at all so Blaise took Phill's arms and put them to dance with her. Mary-Lynnette watched them, she saw Blaise getting close to Phill, but Phill was not really into her. Mare looked for Quinn, and saw him dancing with a black hair girl, then looking around she saw Silvia arguing with a red hair girl over the guy she was dancing with. Then she saw James talking to Poppy! And Rowan? She didn't know she was here too… Rowan was talking to a really blond girl, she looked fiery and scary, but she was gorgeous. Looking to the corner of the room, she saw Jez, and she was not alone, she was actually in the floor making out with a really hot guy.

-"What is a beautiful girl like you, doing all by her own in here?"- the sexiest voice Mary-Lynnette ever heard said in her ear. When she turned to see who it was, she saw the hottest guy in the planet. She found herself melting for those eyes.

-"Is that the best you've got to tell me? Really?"- she said knowing what kind of guy he must be.

-"You must be the new girl that everybody is talking about"- the boy said to her getting closer.

-"Maybe…"-

-"What's your name sweetheart"- the boy said looking at her lips.

-"M…Mary-Lynnette"- she whispered. She was surprised that he was able to listen to her.

-"Hello Mary-Lynnette, nice to meet you"- with that he grab his hands through her waist and pull her close to him –"I am Ash Redfern"- and with that he kissed her passionately.

* * *

_So what you think?_

_I'm telling u.. next chapter will became with more drama!_

_LOL_

_and maybe a figh ;P_

_REVIEWS?_

_PLZ?_

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl... _

_Me: Hey! wrong show! get out!_

_Gossip Girl: aw... crap!_

_ME: Sweet. Night ;)_


	4. Jerk!

hahahahhaha I know guys! sorry for the suspense! hahahhahahaha you were all freaking out!

This chapter goes for danielle-redfern, GallagherGirlMacey, lamia vampress, Hellewise14, Night Worlder 13 , Obsessed-Wth-Vampires, Kimberkids, CircleDaybreaker , and x Jen bbe x for your reviews in my last chapter! :D

**But it goes especially for "itsmeexxx" HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! ENJOY YOUR 14 YEARS COZ U CAN OLY HAVE THEM ONCE! ;)!**

**now... enjoy!";)**

_

* * *

-"Hello Mary-Lynnette, nice to meet you"- with that he grab his hands through her waist and pull her close to him –"I am Ash Redfern"- and with that he kissed her. _

Everything happened so fast that she didn't understand what was happening after she saw Ash in the floor with someone on top of him punching him.

_Oh boy…_

People started making a circle between the three of them. She heard David making a bet with some random dude, a blond girl yelling at them, Poppy and James running towards them, Jez and the hot guy joining David's bet, and a lot of chaos. She focused in the fight again, Ash had been able to change positions and now he was biting the dark hair guy badly.

_Jeremy _

Suddenly a pair of arms where grabbing her and asking her if she was all right and demanding what happened. She looked at Bunny and didn't bother to answer; Mary-Lynnette went towards the two boys and tried to separate them, when Quinn and Todd came next to her. Quinn grabbed Ash and Todd grabbed Jeremy.

-"What the fuck is your problem?"- Jeremy yelled at Ash

-"My fucking problem? What the fuck is YOUR problem? She is not even your girlfriend or anything"- Ash snapped back.

-"That doesn't mean you can just grab her and make out with her!"- Jeremy answered him – "And you want to know what my problem is? You are my fucking problem"-

-"Jeremy stop!"- Bunny was trying really hard to calm Jeremy. And it was kind of working, Jeremy was obviously trying to calm himself. On the other hand Ash was not. The guy looked like he was ready to rip Jeremy's head off at any moment. However he was talking to Quinn, and now they both seemed pissed off.

-"You two! If you have a problem or something get out of here!"- Blaise suddenly said looking at both of them pissed off, a blond girl was standing next to her with a worried expression in her face.

-"Blaise! I'm sorry, but he started!"- Jeremy said with vermin in his voice. Philip was suddenly next to him.

-"Blaise come on! You are not going to kick ME of your party"- Ash said looking at her.

-"What happened?"- Phill asked looking at both of them. Ash was now calm but obviously pissed off.

-"great! Want me to bit your pretty butt boy?"- Ash without hid the disgust in his voice.

-"Jeremy I was actually talking to you"- Phil ignoring Ash.

-"The dickface just came and kissed her!"- Jeremy yelled. Phil looked at Mary-Lynnette with a weird expression in his face.

-"Do you know him?"- his voice was also weird

-"no… I don't"- Mary-Lynnette said confuse. Bunny was next to her looking at the whole circle.

-"Then why the fuck did you kiss her?"- Phil suddenly yelled at Ash.

-"Why should I give you an explication to YOU? Who are you? The boyfriend or something?"- Ash said pissed off again.

-"Who are YOU to be talking to my brother like that?"- Mary-Lynnette turned to see a Poppy getting in the circle with James right next to her.

-"Poppy, what is that jerk doing next to you?"- Phil suddenly said forgetting about Ash for a moment.

-"Call me jerk one more time Phil and I'll bite your head off… that is all what I'm saying!"- James said in the scariest voice ever.

Mary-Lynnette's head started feeling weird. She did never believe what was just happening in front of her. First a random boy called Ash came and kissed. _Hold on a second! Ash? Why does It sound familiar?_ Whatever, her head was hurting so bad, that she couldn't focus properly. Second, Jeremy just came from nowhere and started biting Ash! Third, they started fighting, fourth, Phil was now fighting too!

She looked at Ash, he was looking at her. His gaze was full of hate and anger, disgust but there was also doubt. _Why was he confuse?_

-"You better explain yourself and fast!"- Mary-Lynnette came back to reality and saw that Blaise was yelling at Ash. He shook his head a like trying to focus and answered…

-"I just kissed her coz she dared me to!"- Ash said pointing at someone in his back. They all turned around to see Maya standing there with a blond and gorgeous boy next to her.

-"You dared Ash to kiss a girl?"- The blond guy said putting emphasis in the word "girl". Maya looked away –"What were you thinking?"- the boy said again

-"I was bored all right! And we were playing! And I don't see the problem with it! She doesn't have a boyfriend or anything Thierry! So stop making such a big deal!"- Maya said looking at Thierry.

-"You know what I mean Maya!"- Thierry said giving her a look –"You can't do that, and you know that too Ash!"- he sounded furious, but more like if it was his party and not Blaise's.

-"Thierry is not like Ash is gay or something!"- Maya said laughing. Thierry did not look happy and Ash looked furious at Maya's comment.

-"You just randomly came to her and kissed her for fun?"- Jeremy said through his teeth.

-"A problem with that? Aw… I see now! The boy playing the role of the jealous boyfriend!"- Ash said pointing at Phil –"and you are the playing to be the dog of the family! Well… you don't need to try hard…"- Ash said. Jeremy tried to throw himself against Ash again, but Phil and Bunny pushed him back. Ash laughed and so did Quinn. This pissed off Mary-Lynnette badly. She started walking towards Ash.

-"Mare, what are you doing?"- Phil said realizing Mary-Lynnette's direction. She ignored him, instead she looked at Ash. The boy stopped laughing and looked at him, then put a crooky smile in his face and winked to her.

-"Sorry sweetheart, but it was a dare. Nothing else"- that's when she slapped him so badly that her hand was left impressed in his cheek. Ash looked shocked, mostly because something happened between them when she made contact with his face. It was the same odd feeling that he felt when he kissed her, and he didn't like it at all, it made him feel confuse. And Ash Redfern was never confused.

Everybody was waiting for Ash's reaction. He blinked a few times and grabbed his chin, then he looked at her and said…

-"You can't say you didn't like it"- Jeremy tried to throw himself at Ash again, but Mary-Lynnette was faster and kicked him in the shin. Badly. With that she turned around and left.

She walked home; she didn't want to be with anybody. Everything just sucked in her life at the moment. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to… to… she needed to be in contact with her night. Once she reached her house, she took off her hills and felt glad that Mark was anywhere close to her, otherwise more drama! She went to her room, grabbed her telescope and left. In her pocket, her phone was vibrating; she threw it in her bed and walked away. She walked for a long time looking for the perfect place, and when she finally saw it, she walked to the top of it.

The hill was beautiful; it was so quiet and green. It was perfect! She started getting her things ready and lied down and let her mind go free. She thought again about her first day of school, and how it looked like everything got wrong from the beginning. She felt bad, _who can get in so much trouble in her very first year here? Just me! _Suddenly she remembered. _Ash… that's Rowan's brother! _She felt so stupid! Rowan and her aunt had told her to be careful! She literally slapped her head. _Well done dumbass!_ She looked at the sky. It was not clean and bright, and calm… she cried. She could help herself, it was just so beautiful, and why couldn't her life be like that?

With a last thought she stood there for a few more hours and then made her way home.

At the next morning, she felt like crap. She felt so tired and was late! Mary-Lynnette practically run downstairs and got in the car where her brother was waiting for her. He kept on looking at her as if she was sick or something and she didn't blame him. She probably looked like crap, and she knew it. Once they got there, something called her attention. Bunny was sitting in the stairs alone and holding her knees. Mary-Lynnette didn't feel like talking to her, not after what happened the night before, so she just passed by her as fast as possible avoiding her. She started walking fast once she entered to the building but someone grabbed her by the arm.

-"I need to talk to you"- Jeremy said to her.

-"Listen, if it is about last night…"- she couldn't finish her sentence because Jeremy just grabbed her and pushed her inside a room.

-"It is about last night and actually yesterday"- He said looking serious, before she could possible answer he was talking again –"I know what you must be thinking about me, I'm a jerk coz you saw me with Maya when my real girlfriend is Bunny whose best friend is also Maya!, then I decided to lie to you and I made things worst! Then I punched some dumbass face coz I got jealous and now…"-

-"You what?"- she said shocked.

-"I went jealous! I admit it! All right!"- he said nervous –"And now I don't know what to do!"- he finished

-"Well I'm telling you what to do… you are not going to mess with me coz I'm not going to be your girl number three! Then you need to tell Bunny the truth…"- she said looking at his eyes. He looked away.

-"Do you like Phil?"- Jeremy asked her.

-"Of course I do! He is a really nice guy…"- she said avoiding the question

-"I meant like if you love him"-

-"No I don't… But I don't love you either so don't get excited"- she said looking at the floor. Suddenly he grabbed her face and pushed her close to his.

-"Are you sure you don't? coz right now, I'll go to tell absolutely everything to Bunny… all the truth and in the way I'll tell Maya to back off… but only If you want to be with me"- he said looking deeply in her eyes. Mary-Lynnette felt every nerve or her body reacted, but no, she couldn't do it. She liked Bunny, she was a nice girl, she wouldn't do that to a friend.

Suddenly the door flew open and they broke apart. However it was too late… He saw them…

_Oh Shit!_

_

* * *

_

_ LOl! you know u don't hate me for stopping here! you actually love me ;) hahahahhahaa_

_PLz remember the review!the more I get..the faster I update!_

_:P_

_Sweet. Night_


	5. Bad day

_Well... I wasn't planning updating soon, since I'm not having many reviews... But my sister almost bite my head off (Literary! I still having the mark!) So I had to do it, otherwise she was going to kill me..._

_anyways..._

_This chapter is for Obsess-wth-vampires coz it was her birthday yesterday! so Happy Birthday! well... Happy...Late..Birthday? _

_LOL_

_ANYWAYS..._

_ENJOY!_

_:D_

* * *

_Suddenly the door flew open and they broke apart. However it was too late… He saw them…_

_Oh Shit!_

-"well well well… I didn't know about this…"- the blond guy said looking at them.

-"What the hell are you doing here?"- Jeremy said looking angrily at him.

-"me? I'm just here to give my homework… now, I see understand what teacher's say about giving homework in time will be fun"- he said laughing. Mary-Lynnette just looked away, this could not be happening.

-"Now, what is happening here? I mean, not that I care, but you know… I need to know the details"- Ash said smiling one of his best smiles. Mary-Lynnette looked at Jeremy and saw that he was looking at the floor lost in thought, and then she looked at Ash. He was looking at her, his eyes where a weird mixture of black and green, and suddenly the smile in his face looked harsh. The smile was full of hate, she didn't understand why but she didn't care either, why would she? Her stomach started feeling weird; she grabbed her bag and left them. She didn't look back or anything, instead she made her way to class.

Tom was the only one in the classroom when Mary-Lynnette arrived; he looked up and smiled to her once she sat down, however, she couldn't returned the smile to him.

-"You are really early Mare"- Tom said smiling –"Is there something wrong?"-

-"Something? No, not something… everything!"- Mary-Lynnette said feeling tired.

-"Come on! It can't be THAT bad… right?"- he said looking at her. Mary-Lynnette looked at her teacher, he wasn't old, he was actually a few years older than her, and he had big green eyes.

-"Yeah right… you say that only to make me feel better, but don't worry… I guess I just need to do something"- she said more to herself than to Tom.

-"Now, that's the spirit!"- he said laughing –"What happened?"- He said standing up from his seat and walking towards Mary-Lynnette.

-"Nothing…"- Mary-Lynnette answered awkwardly.

-"Don't give that answer… I might be your teacher, but I was a teenage too not long ago, so don't even try"- He said sitting in front of her –"Did anyone do something to you?"-

-"Well… Not exactly…"- She said looking away -"Listen, it doesn't matter… It was after school so there is nothing you can do about it"-

-"Maybe there is… you know… I'll find out what's going on anyways"- she looked at him shocked –"What? I'm a teacher, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf"-

-"Well… let's just say that I didn't have a great time at someone's party…that's all"-

-"At Blaise's party?"- Tom asked her, again she looked at him shocked –"you really need to understand that I'm only 23, not 68 or something like that… I know about parties, drugs, alcohol, people, teenagers, and all that…"- he said looking tired.

-"Well… it's just that you need to understand that since you are my teacher, this is all a bit awkward"- she said blushing

-"We are not exactly in class…are we?"- he said serious –"What's wrong Mary-Lynnette? Did Blaise try something with you?"-

-"No… It wasn't Blaise… It was… well… Ash Redfern?"- she said –"Maybe you don't know him…"- she didn't finish what she was about to say, it was obvious from Tom's face that he did know Ash.

-"What did he do now?"-

-"Do you know him?"-

-"Of course I do… I know him from school, from outside school, from bars, from everywhere…so now tell me, what did he do this time?"- Tom looked really tired.

-"Well… he kinda play with me, and now thanks to him, everything is mess up"-

-"He played with you? How? No what… not how… I really don't want to know that"- Mary-Lynnette blushed.

-"Hey! Not in that way! He just kissed me coz someone dared him to…"- Tom looked relax.

-"All right… I was worried… who dared him?"-

-"Maya"- Something flushed in Tom's eyes, but it was too fast so Mary-Lynnette was not able to analyze it.

-"That is not something that Maya would do just for fun. She normally doesn't talk to new kids, so I don't understand why would she do something like this to you?"- Tom said more to himself than to Mare –"I wonder if… Did you do something to her?"-

-" I know something… That involves her and someone else"-

-"This thing that you know… involves Jeremy?"- Mary-Lynnette looked at him serious.

-"How do you…"- but he interrupted her

-"I told you I'm not deaf… and don't stress about that either, Bunny knows about it-" When he saw the confusion in Mary-Lynnette's face he added –"There has always been that rumor, but Bunny refuses to believe it…and anyways, it's not like she hasn't been playing dumb either"- he said standing up.

-"wow…wow..wow… what do you mean by saying that?"- Mary-Lynnette asked him

-"saying what?"- Tom said walking to his desk. Mary-Lynnette looked around to see that students were walking outside the room, probably to get into their classrooms.

-"by saying…"she hasn't been playing dumb either"-

-"You haven't heard yet... I see"- Tom said looking at the door –"There is a rumor saying that Jeremy is cheating on Bunny with Maya. But there is also a rumor saying that Bunny is cheating in Jeremy with…well… Ash Redfern"-

Students started getting into the class, but Mary-Lynnette couldn't pay attention to anyone. She was completely shocked. _So maybe that's why Ash wanted to know what was happening between Jeremy and I… _

-"Hey Mare… how are you feeling today?"- Bunny asked her sitting next to her –"I was worried! You left so fast!"- Mary-Lynnette looked at her but couldn't answer –"Is it something wrong? Listen, if it's about last night, don't worry, no one will say something coz Me and Blaise took care of it"- However Mary-Lynnette couldn't say anything, she just kept on looking at her.

-"All right! People, please pay attention…today we'll start watching the movie "Pride and Prejudice" and then I want you to write an essay saying the differences between the movie and the book"- Tom was saying –"Todd please turned the DVD on"- Todd moved towards the Dvd and pressed the on button, however it was not the movie what started playing. It was a video.

_-"What the fuck is your problem?"- Jeremy was yelling_

_-"My fucking problem? What the fuck is YOUR problem? She is not even your girlfriend or anything"- Ash snapped back._

_-"That doesn't mean you can just grab her and make out with her!"- Jeremy answered him – "And you want to know what my problem is? You are my fucking problem"-_

_-"Jeremy stop!"- Bunny was trying really hard to calm Jeremy. _

_-"You two! If you have a problem or something get out of here!"- Blaise suddenly said _

_-"Blaise! I'm sorry, but he started!"- Jeremy said with vermin in his voice. _

_-"Blaise come on! You are not going to kick ME of your party"- Ash said looking at her._

_-"What happened?"- Phill asked looking at both of them. _

It was a video of last night's party, and it clearly showed the whole fight between them. Mary-Lynnette felt a knot in her throat and tears in her eyes. She stood up fast, collected her stuffs and left the class room full of whispers.

Once she reached the main corridor, she ran. She didn't care where she could go, but she went outside, and towards her car. She didn't want this, she couldn't believe what was happening to her, she just wanted to desapear.

-"Having fun?"- a voice said behind her. She turned around to see Jez next to her bike, the hot dark hair boy next to her holding her hands.

-"Not really"- she answered and turning to leave.

-"So I'm guessing you didn't like my video"- Jez said evilly. Mary-Lynnette felt like crap, now she really did.

-"It. was. you?"-

-" duh! who else?"- Jez answered smiling.

-"But, why?"- Mary-Lynnette wasn't crying, but it was obvious that she was not feeling well either, the boy looked at her.

-"Jez…"-

-"Morgead shut up…don't get in this…"- Jez said looking at him serious, then she turned to face Mare- "Why? Well… because you decided that I was not worth of your friendship…"-

-"What the hell are you talking about?"- Mary-Lynnette said crossing her arms on her chest.

-"Yesterday…in the cafeteria… did I have to videotape that as well?"-

-"I really don't know what the hell are you talking about"-

-"You left with Bunny!"- Jez said angry.

-"I didn't left! She pushed me away! I never did anything to you!"- Jez suddenly looked speechless, it was Morgead the one who said…

-"So, it was Bunny the one who dragged you out of the cafeteria against your will?"-

-"That's what I'm saying!"- Morgead looked at Jez.

-"I didn't know that…I thought she just ditched me coz she thought like Bunny"-

-"Well darling! You were wrong! I didn't do it…"- Jez looked at her with sad eyes.

-"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I really thought…"-

-"You know what? Think better the next time!"- Mary-Lynnette grabbed her bag

-"No wait! I'm really sorry… I never meant to do that…"- Jez said grabbing her waist.

-"Listen, I've been having the worst time in this school since I arrived. So please, just leave me alone and get into your own business"- Mary-Lynnette didn't wait for an answer, instead she turned around and left.

She wasn't coming back to class, that was for sure. Everybody was going to be looking at her and she knew that, so why couldn't she just wait till the next class? Anyways, it wasn't like she could just walk in Tom's class after what happened. She didn't know where she was walking, so she just started walking towards the gym. Once she turned in the corner she wished she hadn't.

-"Hello beautiful, ditching class? What a bad girl!"- the sarcasm in his voice was annoying, and obviously she hated him.

-"I really don't have time for this"- she said passing by the boy without looking at him.

-"Hey! I'm talking to you!"- Ash said grabbing her waist. Then everything happened again. The electricity between them made her feel so weird, she didn't like it at all, and the sparks were not helping either. They looked at each other and the feeling of recognition took place. She felt like she should have meet him before, like they were supposed to meet, it was destiny, it had to be.

-"Who are you?"- she asked at the same time than Ash. They looked at each other speechless. A pink gaze was surrounding them. She felt so week and somehow, she felt like falling. She was falling into Ash's arms. He held her tight looking at her. _No! please! I don't want this! **(A/N: yeah…sure you don't) **_She jerked away from Ash. He looked astonished, and… hurt?

-"What the hell was that?"- Mary-Lynnette said

-"I…I'm not sure"- he said shakily –"Look, you should go back to your class…" he was about to say something else but he didn't, instead he turned around and left.

Mary-Lynnette felt tired and confused. _What did just happen?_ She shook her head twice and grabbed her back. When she turned around she saw a blond guy looking at her worry.

_This is just not my day! _

* * *

_LOL_

_Sorry guys.. I know it was short... But like i said before i wasn't planning in updating yet..._

_so...plz review the story coz I need to know if u like it or nt..._

_or how can I improve it or anything..._

_So plz just review!¨_

_-Sweet. Night_


	6. No need

_Hey guys!_

_yeah... I know... I'm updating this soon! LOL my sister just bite me this morning and said that if I didn't update she was going to bite me again... and let my tell you... It hurts!_

_(Only Ash can bite XD)_

_hahahhaha anyways... I must warn you first! this chapter will be a bit sad, since for a random reason I seemed to be into girl's worst problem in life! **"Boys"**_

_So... I'm really sorry if I depress you or anything!_

_Now... this chapter goes for! __Obsessed-Wth-Vampires, _

_ lamia vampress (my sister says no problem ;D), _

_Hellewise14: LOL I know! who doesn't want him! hahahahhaa _

_whitegufl-rachelfish: no! don't cry! here you go! _

_Night Worlder 13: LOL _

_x Jen bbe x: thanks! _

_danielle-redfern: LOL How is Ash doing? hahahhaa _

_OMGitsToralee: you gave me a big smile! and thank you so much! you are amazing :D _

_GallagherGirlMacey: intense is my middle name XD _

_Kimberkids: LOL I knowww! _

kissedbynight: LISTEN TO ME! AND DON'T LET WHAT YOU HAVE IN FRONT OF YOU GO! :D

_

* * *

Mary-Lynnette felt tired and confused. What did just happen? She shook her head twice and grabbed her back. When she turned around she saw a blond guy looking at her worry._

_This is just not my day! _

-"Are you all right?"- The blond boy whose name she couldn't remember asked her.

-"Yeah… I think so"- Mary-Lynnette said looking at him and walking slowly.

-"Are you sure? You look a bit shaky"- he said looking at her intensely –"Did he do something to you again?"-

-"er… who?"- Mary-Lynnette said playing dumb

-"Ash… did he do something to you again?"- The boy said looking really worried.

-"No more than usual… sorry, but who are you?"- The boy smiled to her, but the worry in his eyes was still there.

-"Sorry, I guess we haven't meet properly yet"- he answered stretching his hand –"I'm Thierry"-

-"Hey Thierry…I'm Mary-Lynnette… you are… Maya's boyfriend?"- Mary-Lynnette said stretching her hand too, suddenly she remembered him from the party.

-"yes… I am"- he said looking away –"I'm sorry about what happened at the party, I'm really sorry"- Mary-Lynnette looked at him. He seemed to be honest so she decided to give him a chance.

-"Thanks… I'm sorry too, but I guess I can't change what happened…can I?"- She answered. He looked at her serious now.

-"I mean it, I'm really sorry for Maya's and Ash's behavior I really wish I could do something for you…"- He said meaning it.

-"No… but thanks, I appreciate it"- she said smiling to him. He smiled her back.

-"So why are you here? I mean, why aren't you in class?"- he asked her friendly

-"Well… I could ask the same question"- A voice behind them said. They both turned around. _Damn it! I'm so dead! _

-"Mr. Descouedres and… Mary-Lynnette?"- her father asked shocked.

-"Good Morning Mr. Carter"- Thierry said politely

-"Hey dad… how you doing?"- Mary-Lynnette replied looking innocent. Thierry looked surprised at her when she mentioned the word "dad".

-"Mary-Lynnette Carter, may I know why on earth you aren't in class?"- her father asked her crossing his arms in his chest.

-"Sorry, I just needed some air…"- she said looking away

-"And what about you Mr. Descouedres?"- Mr. Carter said looking at Thierry. Thierry looked up and smiled.

-"This is my study period. Today I start class after break time"- Mr. Carter nodded towards him and looking at his daughter said.

-"Mary-Lynnette follow me"- Mary-Lynnette sigh heavily and turned around to follow her dad. But before that she turned around and said bye to Thierry.

-"Can you tell me now, what the hell are you doing?"- Her father asked her pissed off.

-"How did you know I wasn't in class?"- Mary-Lynnette said instead.

-"well…"- But before he could finished the sentence Mary-Lynnette interrupted him.

-"Duh! You are the director! Maybe the teacher told you I wasn't there…"- Mary-Lynnette said slapping her forehead.

-"Actually Mare, one of your classmates stopped me when I was walking towards my office to communicate me that a student was walking around the gym in school time"- he said fixing his tie.

-"A student?"- she said shocked –"What student?"-

_Jez _

-"That doesn't matter Mary-Lynnette, my point is what were you doing outside in school time?"- his father said avoiding the answer.

-"I bet you it was Jez Redfern, wasn't she?"- Her father looked at her surprised

-"I didn't know you meet Jezebel"- then he looked away –"Actually it wasn't Jezebel the one who told me Mary-Lynnette"-

-"Then who was it?"- Mary-Lynnette said fixing her jacket.

-"well…"- he sigh heavily –"Ash Redfern?"-

Mary-Lynnette stopped abruptly. What did her father meant by saying that Ash Redfern told him that Mary-Lynnette wasn't in class when he hadn't been in class either? Or actually, why would Ash do something like that?

-"Earth to Mary-Lynnette"- he father said moving his hands in front of her face.

-"He told you what?"- Mary-Lynnette felt suddenly angry. _How could he? _

-"He told me that you he saw a girl walking around the gym. So I walked to see who it was"-His father replayed.

-"Ash Redfern?"-

-"Yes"-

-"Completely sure?"- Mary-Lynnette said

-"Absolutely"-

-"Blond hair, arrogant eyes?"-

-"yeah… But I don't know about the eyes though"- her father answered her awkwardly –"Why arrogant?"-

-"coz he looks like saying 'OMG look at me…I'm so sexy and all the girls in the planet are in love with me'"- Mary-Lynnette said giving an imitation of Ash.

-"Wow… I never really paid attention to his look"- her father said looking at her by the corner of his eyes.

-"Dad! Do not even start!"- the something came to her mind –"And how come that I'm in trouble…"-

-"What you mean how come? You weren't in class young lady… even if you are my daughter that doesn't mean you'll skip detention"-

-"I mean… all right I was not in class… But come that he knew that I wasn't in class…"-

-"Well duh! he saw you"-

-"how would he see me if he was in class"- Mary-Lynnette said looking at her father smiling and raising her eyebrows –"see what I mean?"- Her father looked at her.

-"He did try that one… But I'm not stupid Mare"-

-"What is that supposed to mean?"- She didn't like the tone her father was using. He stopped in front of his office and smiled evilly .

-"It means that like you…he also has detention"- Mary-Lynnette's mouth almost felt open –"I'll see you after school in room 5"- with that he turned around and left. The bell rand and all the students started coming out of their classes to enjoy their break time. Mary-Lynnette decided to start making her way to her locker, but while she was walking a voice behind her suddenly said.

-"Mare…"- Mary-Lynnette turned around to see that Phil was walking next to her. He looked at her.

-"Phil… hey! Sorry I didn't see you there"- she said.

-"I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologize for last night..."- he looked embarrassed –"I'm sorry for what happened…I'm really sorry"- He looked so serious.

-"Me too"- she said before turning back and making her way to the lockers. However, she suddenly had to stop. In there in her locker's door with red paint was written a message for her. Just one word that made her feel a small knot in her throat.

Slut.

Phil was suddenly next to her looking at the door in surprised. He then turned to look at her and with sadness and completely speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening, but there was no way she was going to let herself being intimidated. She looked around and made her way to her locker with all the pride that she had left. There were a lot of people looking at her, but she didn't care, instead she ignored them and opened her locker, took her books and left before someone could say something to her.

Mary-Lynnette felt so sad that she didn't want to be with anybody, but it looked like in this school that was impossible, since her brother was suddenly talking to her.

-"Mary-Lynnette what is going on?"- he asked her walking next to her outside.

-"I really don't want to talk about it"- she murmured.

-"Mare… Look at me!"- he said making her stop –"What's going on sis?"-

Mary-Lynnette looked a t him and saw how old he was. His dark hair was messy, and his eyes were full of concern. She didn't like that; he wasn't supposed to be worry for her. It should be the other way around; after all, she was the big sister.

-"Mary-Lynnette, please"- Mark urged her. Mary-Lynnette couldn't answer; she was losing it, so instead she hugged him tight. He hugged her back and started caressing her hair. How ironic was all this, Mark always acted like he was the eldest one, when he was actually the young one. But every time Mary-Lynnette would ask about it, he would say something like 'that's what brothers are supposed to do'.

-"Mare, tell me what's wrong"- Mark asked her again.

-"I… I don't want to talk about it"- Mary-Lynnette said to her brother. He hugged her tighter when he hearth her voice shaking.

-"Do I need to break someone's face?"- He said teasing her but meaning it. She couldn't help but laugh then she broke the hug and look at him.

-"When did you become so aggressive?"- she said laughing

-"When did you become a trouble maker?"- he replayed joining her.

-"Is it a girl?"- she said trying to change the subject. Mark suddenly blushed, and Mary-Lynnette laughed.

-"I see! so there is a girl!"- she said smiling –"What's her name?"-

-"There is anyone… now, are you all right?"- he said changing the topic.

-"I am…"- she said looking away.

-"liar"- he said shortly.

-"Listen to me… We'll talk later all right?"- she said looking at him –"I don't want people listening to us"-

-"All right, then I'll see you after school"- he said to her.

-"Actually! You'll have to drive home alone again"- she said looking nervous.

-"Why?"- he said lifting an eyebrow.

-"Coz I have detention"- Mary-Lynnette murmured.

-"You what!"- he said shocked.

-"Yeah… ask dad"- she said avoiding his look.

-"you know what… We'll talk later" – he said caressing his forehead.

-"that's right!"- Mary-Lynnette said cheering up. Then she grabbed her back and left. She felt so much better now, she suddenly felt that she wasn't alone like she thought she was, and all was thanks to her brother. She loved her brother, even though he could be a pain in the butt sometimes. While she was walking she suddenly heard someone fighting. A girl's voice. Mary-Lynnette decided to follow it.

-"Then you are jerk!"- the girl was saying to someone.

-"I am not a jerk! And either is Ash!"- a male's voice was saying.

-"Really? Because after what I saw out there, you are lying!"- Mary-Lynnette got closer and saw a girl with long black hair.

-"Come on! It was just a joke!"- The boy whose back was towards Mary-Lynnette said.

-"I don't think it was funny Quinn… we had a deal, if you didn't bother my kind, I wasn't going to bother yours… remember?"- the girl said through her teeth .

-"Of course I remember Rashel the Cat. I'm a man of promises"- Quinn said to her.

-"Then tell Ash to stay away from the girls!"- Rashel snapped back furious.

-"what you want me to do with him? I'm not his babysitter"-

-"I don't care, But if you don't do something I'll do it"- she said before turning around and leaving.

Mary-Lynnette left too, and thought about what she just heard. So this girl had to protect her kind? What on earth was she talking about? Suddenly she walked in someone, when she looked up she wished she could just go home and forget about everything.

Jeremy.

-"I've been looking for you"- he said quietly

-"Well, here I am… what do you need?"- she snapped back.

-"I'm really sorry for everything that is happening with you today"- Jeremy looked ashamed. Mary-Lynnette however did not feel thankfully for his words, instead she felt sick. Why was everybody feeling sorry for her? She didn't like that at all, actually that bothered her quite a lot.

-"Well good for you… Now if you excuse me"- But Jeremy did not let her go, instead he grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall.

-"We need to talk"- he said leaning close to her.

-"And I think we could if you stop pushing your luck so far"- Mary-Lynnette said through her teeth.

-"I'm not pushing my luck Mary-Lynnette. I'm trying to talk to you, but you seem to be avoiding me"- Jeremy said looking hurt.

-"Well… I wonder why!"- Mary-Lynnette answered with sarcasm.

-"Mary-Lynnette, I mean it. Please tell me you thought about it"- he said looking at her in the eyes.

-"Jeremy… How can you suddenly love or something if we haven't seen each other for…"-

-"A year… yeah I know"- he said before she could talk –"But that doesn't mean that we cannot try"-

-"Jeremy… I saw you cheating in your girlfriend, and you know something, I don't like it, coz I think you have a really nice girlfriend and you are just playing around with her"- Jeremy went back like if Mary-Lynnette had slap him.

-"You cannot be serious?"-

-"Of course I'm serious Jeremy, no one deserves what you are doing to her!"- Jeremy looked really hurt now.

-"You don't understand because you are new Mary-Lynnette, she deserves it!"- Jeremy snapped back

-"Why? Because of a stupid rumor about her?"- Jeremy looked at her.

-"That's the thing Mary, it wasn't just a rumor, and it was true"- Jeremy looked so sad and broken, Mary-Lynnette felt sorry for him. She knew that for girls it was always hard when a guy broke their hearts, but she never imagine that a guy would suffer too.

-"Jeremy, you don't know that"- she said quietly

-"Mary-Lynnette…"- he laughed bitterly –"It was true, I saw them. I saw the stupid douche making out with her in her house. I was walking to see her, coz she was sick, and when I arrived to her house I saw her inside his car, and they were making out like nothing"- the pain in his voice was obvious.

-"So you decided to do the same thing she did to you?"- Mary-Lynnette said meeting his gaze –"Jeremy, you are better than that"-

-"She hurt me Mary-Lynnette so I decided to make her feel what she did to me"- Jeremy's voice was full of pain and hate, that something inside Mare hurt.

-"Jeremy… did you ever talked to her?"- Mary-Lynnette asked softly

-"What do you want me to say? Hey Bunny! Sorry I saw you the other day making out with Ash Redfern in his car, but don't worry I'm cool with it coz I'll be playing the same game!"- Jeremy said faking enthusiasm.

-"Jeremy, not like that either"- Mary-Lynnette said with patience.

-"Then what do you suggest?"-

-"Go and tell Bunny that you know what she did, and if you still loving her, then you'll give her a chance…"-

-"And if I don't?"- Jeremy said looking at Mary-Lynnette. Mare's heart jump a little bit, but she couldn't do that. No. She couldn't do that to Bunny, they were starting to be friends, and you don't date friend's ex-boyfriends or in this case… boyfriend.

-"Then… If you don't, you could talk to her and let things clear, but you cannot keep on playing what you've been doing all this time"- Mary-Lynnette said. Jeremy stared at her, and Mary-Lynnette saw that the pain in his eyes was still there, It was obvious that Bunny had hurt him badly and that he didn't want to forgive her.

-"Jeremy, by doing what you are doing right now, you are hurting yourself"- she took a deep breath –"And not only you, but other people as well"-

-"The only one I'm hurting is Bunny"- he said looking at the floor.

-"No, that is not true and you know that…"- Mary-Lynnette tried again –"What about Thierry?"-

-"Thierry and Maya's relationship is complicate it… Thierry doesn't want to be with Maya, but he has to, is somehow his duty…"- Jeremy said looking away.

-"What you mean by duty? Like their parents make them be together?"-

-"Kinda… It's a family thing. But the important point is that I'm not hurting Thierry since he doesn't love Maya, and Maya doesn't love me, so there is no one hurt"- Jeremy answered her.

-"That is not excuse"- Mary-Lynnette said

-"And there is not excuse either for what Bunny did to me!"- Jeremy snapped to her.

-"Jeremy, I'm not trying to justify Bunny's actions. I'm just saying that you should be mature in your actions and stop acting like a little boy, coz trust me, the only one who is going to end up hurt will be you"-

-"Mary-Lynnette… I'm not going to talk to Bunny about this!"- Jeremy informed her angry.

-"Don't worry, there is no need"- A voice said behind them. When they turned around they saw Bunny with big tears running through her face. All her makeup ran away, and was replace by big black spots. She looked at them and left them shocked.

* * *

_I know... I had a knot in my throat when I finished it... I wonder why I'm so emotional today!_

_LOL_

_anyways..._

_My review!_

_So I'll update sooner!_

_though I think I'll have to do it anyways, otherwise my sister will bite me again..._

_LOL_

_xoxo_

_Sweet. Night_


	7. Hell

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


	8. She is not a funny one

_Hey Guys! ;) _

_So as you can see! I'm back! lol mwahahahahahahaha lol so If I were you, I would run for my life! LOL_

_ now I will like to dedicate this chapter to: bookgirl07 (Girl you are awesome, thanks for everything!), BookVampire, Hellewise14, danielle-redfern, Kimberkids, Obsessed-Wth-Vampires, Night Worlder 13, OMGitsToralee, lamia vampress, GallagherGirlMacey, kissedbynight and Vanessa123 for all the support and reviews ;) THANK YOU GUYS! :D_

_Oh! and before I forget! **Twihard67!** your dear Edward Cullen can only sparkle me to dead ;)_

_ LOL_

_oh! and btw... Today is my Birthday ;D _

_enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_-"Don't worry, there is no need"- A voice said behind them. When they turned around they saw Bunny with big tears running through her face. All her makeup ran away, and was replace by big black spots. She looked at them and left them shocked. _

They couldn't move. The expressions in their faces were just shocked, but Mary-Lynnette knew that things were really mess up right now. She looked at Jeremy, but deception hit her when she saw that he was pleased for what happened.

-"What the hell is your problem!"- she said pushing him back hardly.

-"My problem? You were the one suggesting that Bunny should know what was going on"- he said looking innocent

-"You knew… you knew she was listening"- Mary-Lynnette said feeling the knot in her throat again.

-"As a matter of fact, I didn't know"- he said looking at Mare –"But I'm glad she heard us"- Mary-Lynnette gave a step backwards

-"How can you be so mean"- she said quietly –"She didn't deserved that…"-

-"Are you out of your mind? Of course she did!"- he said looking at her as if she was mad –"She deserves everything that has been happening to her! She looked for it Mary-Lynnette"-

-"Two wrongs don't make a right"- Mary-Lynnette said more to herself. Jeremy looked at her and suddenly pushed her hard against the wall.

-"Mary-Lynnette, just get in your head that some people deserves the crap that is going through their lives"- he snapped angrily

-"Then I deserve being called a slut after all"- she said pushing him away and leaving as fast as possible of that place. She didn't cry, but she wanted to hit something. She felt so bad that she only wanted to disappear for a day and forget about the world. The bell rang and she walked to class avoiding everybody.

She didn't saw Bunny again in the whole day, and that bothered her badly. She wanted to talk to her, explain to her what was happening, and make sure she was all right. But she wasn't in her poetry class, or in P.E. neither in English. However, a lot of people tried to talk to her, starting with Jeremy, Phil and David. It looked like things were not easy for her these days, so when the end of the day finally arrived she was actually glad and never felt happier of having detention in her life. However, when she got to room 5, she didn't felt as enthusiastic as before. There he was.

-"Mary-Lynnette, please take a sit"- her father said smiling.

-"Hey dad…"- she said taking a sit in the opposite corner of the room.

-"All right kids, the teacher will be here in a few minutes, have a nice afternoon"- he said waving to them and leaving. Mary-Lynnette took her astronomy book **(A/N: I know… so obvious)** and started paying attention to her notes. She refused to look at him but she couldn't help herself, she looked at him by the corner of her eyes. He looked good! His ash blond hair was so shiny since the sun was reflecting. He looked so relaxed and cool at the same time. This bothered her. _Can't he do something productive for this world? I bet that his IQ can barely keep his sit warm._

-"May I help you?"- Ash suddenly said without looking at her.

-"Excuse me?"- Mary-Lynnette said playing dumb

-"You were staring at me"- he said smiling, then looking at her he added –"I don't blame you, but I should charge you for all the time you spent doing it"- Mary-Lynnette suddenly felt her hands burn, she really wanted to slap him so hard that he would totally remember her for the whole year.

-"Sorry, but for what I've seen, there is not much to appreciate"- she said smiling bitchily **(A/N: Is that actually a word or did I just make it up?)** to him. She really thought that what she had said would make him shut up and look away, however he just laughed.

-"When are you going to admit I'm the hottest guy you've seen in your life sweetheart"- he said winking at her. Mary-Lynnette looked at him and started acting as if she was going to throw up.

-"Please… who told you that you were hot? Your mom?"- He looked at her with a big smile.

-"As a matter of fact, she has, and so has my dad. But mostly for the fact that everybody loves me"-

-"Are you always such a fool of yourself or it's just today?"- He looked away.

-"I'm not an idiot sweetheart"- he said looking at front of him –"You know what?"- he said turning to her again.

-"What?"-

-"I like girls with attitude"- he said recovering his smile. Just when Mary-Lynnette was going to do a really rude gesture with her hand, the teacher entered to the room.

-"Please take a book or do some homework. Just like you I don't want to be here, but you see… I've been forced to do it"- The teacher said sitting in the chair behind the desk.

Mary-Lynnette didn't complain, she wanted to work in her research anyways. Tonight Jupiter was finally coming out again, and she was planning to go and gaze it tonight. Suddenly a small paper ball hit her in the head. She looked at Ash who was looking away innocently; Mary-Lynnette grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

"_What is going on between you and the douche?"_

She felt herself blushing, but grabbed a pencil and answered him back.

"_What do you care? And who are you talking about anyways…"_

Ash grabbed the paper and she saw him shrug.

"_Just asking… And you know who I'm talking about"_

Mary-Lynnette didn't answer. Why should she? However Ash didn't plan to let it go.

"_So… did he finally find out that Bunny was cheating on him? That took him long… well I don't blame him, he is a bit slow :)"_

Mary-Lynnette felt suddenly angry.

"_He is not the dumb one here! And how do you know?"_

She looked at him and saw a stupid smile come to his lips.

"_Duh! Bunny told me"_

Mary-Lynnette felt like he had slapped her. So Bunny talked to him? Suddenly she felt angry again, but for a different reason that at the moment she couldn't explain.

"_So she talked to you… you two seem to have a very close relationship"_

Ash laughed loud, but the teacher completely ignored them. He was too busy looking at the computer screen to actually care about any of them.

"_Don't be jealous sweetheart. We can get closer too if you want ;)"_

Mary-Lynnette threw the paper away. She didn't want to talk to him, why was she talking to him anyways! However, it looked like the guy didn't have anything better to do.

"_You didn't answer my question" _

A stupid note came flying towards her head again.

"_Did you ask something?_

"_What is going on between you and that douche!"_

"_It's none of your business darling"_

"_Of course it is my love ;)"_

"_Don't call me your love! I am not!"_

He threw the note to her again, but she just ignored it. Things were getting to weird for her and she was not going to tell anything to Ash. Suddenly the teacher seemed to remember their existence and looking at the watch he let them go. Mary-Lynnette collected her stuffs and went to the parking, for her bad luck, his brother had taken the car so she decided to walk.

-"Hey want a ride?"- The red hair said behind her.

-"Get lost"- Mary-Lynnette said without looking.

-"Listen, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to do what I did"- Mary-Lynnette looked at Jez, she looked serious. –"Could you now forgive me?"-

-"Nope"- Mary-Lynnette said walking again.

-"Wait! What?`"- Jez said grabbing her arm –"I just apologized to you!"-

-"So?"- Mary-Lynnette said looking at Jez –"You apologized, then I decide if I should forgive you"-

-"You better!"- Jez said pissed off. Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but laugh at this, Jez just looked at her oddly –"Want to share the joke?"-

-"Never mind, forget it, I forgive you"- Mary-Lynnette said smiling to her, Jez smiled back and teasing her said –"So… How was detention?"- Mary-Lynnette looked at her and asked –"How do you know I was in detention?"-

-"I don't know if you know, but I practically live in the office, so I kinda know everything around here"- she said with a wink.

-"Wow, well…it was not THAT bad, I think I could have been worst"- Mary-Lynnette said trying to avoid the topic

-"Who was the teacher in charge?"- Mary-Lynnette thought about this before answering.

-"I'm not sure actually"- they both laugh, and Mare enjoyed it.

-"Who was there?"- Jez suddenly asked –"In detention I mean"- Mare looked away and stared at Jez's motorcycle, and as natural as possible she answered.

-"It was just me and some other random boy"- Jez started looking for an extra helmet –"I think his name was Ash… Ash Redfern"- Jez dropped the helmet, and stood there without moving. Then after what it seemed to be 10 minutes she turned around and looked at Mare.

-"Ash? The… boy… that kissed you… the other night?"- she seemed to be forcing the words out of her mouth –"My… cousin?"- Mary-Lynnette's jaw felt open.

-"Your cousin?"- She asked confused and shocked at the same time.

-"I told you we were a big family!"- Jez said still tensely –"Did he do anything to you?"- Jez said looking at Mare.

-"Nah, he just tried to be cool, but failed"- Mare said trying to not give importance to the subject. Jez seemed to relax a bit by Mary-Lynnette's lack of interest in the subject, but didn't let it go.

-"Be careful with him, he just likes messing around"- Mare laughed and shook her head.

-"A playboy?"- Jez smiled darkly and nodded –"So I've heard"-

-"Bunny?"- Jez said picking the hamlet up -"Don't bother denying it, everybody knows that she was cheating with him, so it's not a big deal"- Mary-Lynnette accepted the hamlet and said –"Why anyone told Jeremy about it?"- Jez looked at her and shrugged.

-"Because we all knew that he was not a nun either… I guess…"- But before Jez could say something else a random voice yelled -"Hey Bitch! What's up!"-

Jez looked at where the voice was coming form and looked pissed off, it was obvious that she didn't like being called a bitch, plus It seemed that she didn't like the guy either.

-"Call me a bitch again Pierce and I will make you eat your words"- Jez said in a scary voice. The boy didn't seem to notice that though, and make his way towards them anyways. He was tall, and with a dark thick hair, his eyes were also a mixture of black and silver, his skin was kind of pale and he was wearing a black leather jacket with tight black pants. He looked good, but for his crooky smile you could easily tell what a jerk he was.

-"Hey sweety"- he said grinning to Mare, he went so close to her that she could smell the strong smell of alcohol all over him –"Want to hear a joke about my dick? Never mind is too long"- he said laughing at his own joke. Mary-Lynnette ignore the urge of slapping him and instead smiled sweetly and said –"Want to hear a joke about my vagina? Never mind, you won't get it"- Jez and she laughed while Pierce did not look happy at all.

-"That is not funny sweetheart"- Pierce said.

-"Has anyone told you that she is not the funny kind and more the serious one?"- A voice behind them said. She didn't turn to see who was talking to them, since she knew that voice and of course the owner. Jez waved to the boy behind her and looked at Mary-Lynnette by the corner of her eyes but did not say anything.

-"What? Aren't you going to talk to me now?"- The boy said in a mocking voice.

-"So … Jez, shall we?"- Mary-Lynnette said nodding towards Jez's bike. Jez did not think about it twice and started making space for Mary-Lynnette.

-"You know what?... I really like fiery girls"- he said winking. That made it, she turned to face him as he winked at her, and she kicked him hard in the shin. Then while Jez was laughing her head off, she took her position and left.

* * *

_May I have my reviews back?_

_;)_

_or as a birthday present please show me your review! _

_I mean, only if you want more obviously! ;D_

_xoxo_

_Sweet. Night_


	9. Trying to make things right

_Hey guys! I know I know...its been ages... opsie... i just had this writer block and couldnt bring myself to write anything! But hey! I'm back and this chapter is kinda long... so I'm trying to keep it up ;) _

_Now...I know there's been some questions... so let me answer them ;)_

_Bubbleaylssa : yes! you got it! but shhhhh dont tell anyone! ;D hahahhahahahahahahaa_

_anonymous!: you got it too! HAHAHHAHAHA omg! u actually discovered my source of inspiration! :O _

_lamia vampress: I know... lol... pervert jokes are always funny :D lol_

_oh! and thank you to everybody tht reviewed the last time! :D means a lot to me ;D xxx_

_noww! this chapter is for ..._

_1) **Mark** :D I know you dont have an account but I also know you are always reading my stories and well...it was you the one who forced me to sit and write this whole chapter -.- so yeahh! _

_2) danielle-herondale: cos you are always reminding me to update this story and you've done for at least 4 months ;) if not more! lol! xxx_

_so hope you like it...and remember! review in the end ;)_

* * *

_-"So … Jez, shall we?"- Mary-Lynnette said nodding towards Jez's bike. Jez did not think about it twice and started making space for Mary-Lynnette._

_-"You know what?... I really like fiery girls"- he said winking. That made it, she turned to face him as he winked at her, and she kicked him hard in the shin. Then while Jez was laughing her head off, she took her position and left._

-"I have no idea what I'm going to do, maybe I should change schools, or city, or country, or continent, or planet or…"-

-"Oh my Goodness Mary-Lynnette shut up! You found out about Bunny and Ash, and then you found out about Jeremy and Maya. So what? It's not your fault they were cheating and it's actually good that Bunny knows about it"- Jez said shrugging –"I thought you said she deserved to know, right?"- Mary-Lynnette could only nod but couldn't say anything.

-"The problem Jez is that now I feel like a proper bitch about it. Bunny didn't deserve to know on that way! And don't forget she probably heard about Jeremy asking me out"- Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe what a little time took her to get in so much trouble and with a girl like Bunny things were not going to be easy in school anymore.

-"Psh, Jeremy is an asshole. I wouldn't be too bothered about him if I were you. So whatever! If you want me to, I can make a video about it!"- Jez said suddenly looking excited with an evil smile on her lips. She knew she would rock at it and would easily destroy Jeremy's life, she only needed Mary-Lynnette's approval.

-"I remember when I was a kid, I went on the computer just to use paint"- Mare said looking at Jez sideways –"Not to destroy someone's life with a video!"- Jez just shrugged again ignoring Mary-Lynnette's look, she would have to wait for another chance.

-"Mary-Lynnette, in life we all have 1. Faked that we were asleep when our parents walked in the room 2. Made a cookie out of playdoh 3. Tried to get our friends to spell I. C. U. P 4. Pretended our hands were people talking"- Jez said using a smart tone.

-"true, what's your point?"- Mary-Lynnette asked looking suspiciously at Jez's direction

-"well, we all have planned on destroying someone's life at some point too, my way is just different. I use my videos to have a better impact and representation for the audience"- she said smiling.

Before Mary-Lynnette could say something in response, the front door opened with a tall man carrying a box.

-"Jez! I will appreciate some help here!"- Jez rolled her eyes but stood up and helped the man –"just leave it in the table, would you?"-

-"You are early, I wasn't expecting you till eight"- Jez said moving away towards the table to place the box –"Hey! This is my friend Mary-Lynnette; she's new and already beat me with school trouble"- she said grinning. The man looked at Mary-Lynnette suspiciously for a while until a soft smile crossed his lips and reached his eyes. Mary-Lynnette thought he wasn't old, but that smile gave him some strange air of knowledge that made Mare doubt for a while.

-"Hello Mary-Lynnette, I am Jez's uncle it's a pleasure to meet you"- he said extending a hand to Mary-Lynnette's direction-"especially since you've beat her in such a hard job"- he added looking at Jez. Jez only shrugged and her smile enlarged.

-"She is the director's daughter"- Jez only laughed when her uncle looked from Mary-Lynnette to Jez and back again –"Easy! I'm not trying to get her against her dad or anything! He is cool"- she added with a wink.

-"It's not that I'm worried about, but how on earth did you end up being friend with Jezebel Mary-Lynnette?"- He said with fake horror. Mary-Lynnette laughed and decided she liked him, specially since he seemed to be close to Jez.

-"I've told you thousand times to not call me Jezebel!"- Jez said on a scary voice –"And I can take that as an insult! She should be more than happy to be my friend! She needs me to kick everybody's asses"- she said winking again. Mary-Lynnette laughed at the picture of the red hair girl kicking everybody's asses in school especially Ash's. Not that she cared about him or anything, but it was a picture that made her smile.

-"And how come you need to kick everybody's asses Jez?"- He said sitting down on the couch in front of Mare –"it's a difficult school, isn't it?"- He added looking at Mary-Lynnette. She nodded.

-"Well, she's been there for 2-3 days and she already got in trouble with Maya, Jeremy, Bunny, Me, and… oh yeah! Ash!"- With that she started laughing her ass off –"She beat me!"- Jez's uncle just looked at her niece and rolled his eyes turning her eyes to Mary-Lynnette with a sympathy look.

-"Jeremy? Don't bother about him; he will come around to you again. Maya? Hm, that one is complicated. Just don't annoy her too much and keep away from her, she is a dangerous one"- he said using a serious tone and look –"and Ash? Don't get close to him or any Redfern in general, including the smart ass here"- he said on Jez's direction –"Sadly it will only bring trouble to your life"- Jez had stopped laughing and was looking at her uncle serious.

-"I am not trouble for her! I just saved her ass a few times"- she said coming closer

-"Yes, but you know what will happen eventually if you she is too close to you"- her uncle said serious –"And it will be worst now that she had a problem with Maya or Ash, you know they are dangerous Jez"- Mary-Lynnette didn't say anything but felt the concern on his voice. She had heard about it and came to the same conclusion, Maya and Ash were not people to be messing around with, but it caused her a bigger shock now that Jez's uncle was saying the same to her.

-"I am not going to leave her alone now! They are going to eat her alive! Literally uncle Bracken!"- The words just came out from Jez's mouth with anger. Uncle Bracken looked calmed but he could see that something passed between them that made a change on his decision. Mary-Lynnette shivered and stood up.

-"I'm sorry, I think I should go home, my parents will worry if I don't show up for dinner"- She tried her best smile –"It's been a pleasure meeting you, and Jez I'll see you tomorrow in school"- with that she turned around and left the house with an angry Jez and a worried Uncle Bracken behind.

Since she didn't have her car, Mary-Lynnette had nothing better to do but walk home. It wasn't long but took her at least half an hour to get there. It was dark and she felt emotionally tired. Once she got in, she saw her brother talking to someone on the phone, probably his new friend Ben. She went upstairs to her room and just lay there until sleep took control of her.

It was still dark when she woke up, and the watch was showing that it was 5 a.m. Mary-Lynnette groaned but couldn't fall sleep again, slowly she sat up and started thinking about school and her life in general, until she reached the memory of what had happened the day before. Mary-Lynnette needed to take a decision about Jeremy, Ash and Bunny. And she was going to, she was strong enough to show them all that not because she was new, they could mess around with her, and she knew exactly where to start.

When Mary-Lynnette reached school, she was shaking slightly but didn't show it and controlled herself. She knew she was just acting stupid, and that she had nothing to fear. She was so lost in thought and didn't see the boy coming on her way until they crash.

-"Oh my God! I am so sorry!"- she said collecting her books in the floor, until some hands were trying to help her too.

-"It's okay! I wasn't looking, again! I am so sorry Mary-Lynnette"- the male voice said laughing. Mary-Lynnette looked up and saw the same blond boy that she had had crashed with the last time.

-"I know you!"- she said with a small laugh –"You are Galen, right?"- the boy smiled politely and nodded.

-"Yes I am! I am so sorry, I really should be paying more attention"- Mary-Lynnette just shook her head.

-"Nah! It's cool, I wasn't looking either so It was my fault this time"- the boy laughed.

-"Hey! Last time I was in a hurry, but now I'm okay"- he said –"would you like me to show you around? Or have you settle yourself already? It's never easy starting on a new school and this one is a bit mess up"-

-"A bit?"- Mary-Lynnette said quietly but Galen obviously heard her and laughed –"I'm okay, I've settle myself but hey I'll see you in class! It's me the one in a hurry right now! Sorry!"-

-"It's okay, hey! I was going to ask you, do you have any plans for tonight? My friend Eric is giving a party at his house to celebrate his girlfriend's birthday, want to come? A lot of people is coming, and you should come it'll be fun"- he said. Mary-Lynnette thought about it and remembered all the troubles that these parties have been giving to her lately but she didn't want to say no to Galen, he was just so nice and it was obvious that he was just trying to be friendly and not a flirt like some other assholes she knew.

-"I have a lot to do but you know what? I'll think about it"- Galen smiled and nodded before turning around. Mary-Lynnette left towards the main entrance to find a familiar red hair girl with black hair boy together listening to their iPods. She mental slapped herself remembering Poppy as Phil's twin sister and James. She turned around and ran to her locker, and quickly gathered her things. She was about to leave when a voice right next to talked to her.

-"Hello"- the lazy male voice only annoyed her.

-"Are you always that lazy? Or you just didn't get any sleep?"- Mary-Lynnette said closing her locker and turning to face Ash. He was lazily leaning on a wall, hands inside his pockets, his ash blond hair was messy, and he was looking at the distance, he looked as a model ready to shoot for a magazine.

-"I am not lazy, I am on energy saving mode"- he said flashing a smile to Mary-Lynnette. She narrowed her eyes and turned around to class.

-"Wait! I was not going to explain you that, I actually wanted to talk to you"- he said following her but Mary-Lynnette didn't stop she just kept walking.

-"What do you want?"- she said without turning.

-"You owe me an apology"- Ash said keeping up. Mary-Lynnette stopped short, and turned to face him.

-"I. owe. You. An. Apology?"- she said surprised with anger rising inside her. Ash nodded innocently-"are you nuts or something?"- Ash looked at her with fake pain and Mary-Lynnette only rolled her eyes –"Why would I apologize?"-

-"uhm, you kick me? Normal people don't go around and kick guys!"- he said as stating the obvious –"and much less so beautiful ladies"- he said with a wink.

-"Do you tell that to every single girl you met or is it just me the unlucky one that needs to stand your act skills?"- Ash just narrowed her eyes.

-"Listen, I don't like be kicked"- he said lowering his voice so only Mary-Lynnette would listen.

-"And I don't like be treated the way you treated me"- Mary-Lynnette said coming closer.

-"Then we should change a few things? Right?"- Ash said coming closer. Mary-Lynnette shivered, she could his breath, and the energy flowing around them, she felt so close to him.

-"Maybe we should"- Ash looked at her directly on the eyes and for a few seconds they let the energy drive them together. Mary-Lynnette was lost in those eyes, they were deep blue and they looked so pure and they were looking at her with such a soft and scared expression that made her think about him as a small boy. That's when the shock hit her, Ash had just grabbed her hand sending sparks all over her, the feeling was so unpleasant that she tried to shake it away and push herself away fast, whatever it was happening there had to stop.

-"And since a change, I want you to stay away from me, are we clear?"- Mary-Lynnette said looking away from him to gather herself once again. After a few seconds Mary-Lynnette looked at Ash again, he looked angry and scary. _Good, now we feel the same_ Mary-Lynnette thought before turning around to class.

Once she reached the classroom she saw Tom as usual there already. He was drinking a cup of coffee while he read a book. When Mare entered to the classroom he looked up and gave her a smile.

-"Hey there, better?"- Tom said placing his cup down. Mary-Lynnette reached her desk and nodded shyly.

-"I'm sorry I left your class the other day, I didn't mean to"- but before she could finish her apology Tom was already shaking his head.

-"It's cool, I understand"- he said standing up to take a seat in front of Mary-Lynnette –"I'm sorry you had to experience all that"- he said looking sympathetic.

-"It's alright, I mean, I'm trying to make things right"- Mare told him with a smile.

-"If there is anything I could do for you, don't doubt in asking me"- Mary-Lynnette nodded and Tom walked back to his seat-"you can ask for anything, but not for homework extension, deal?"-

Mary-Lynnette laughed and nodded excited –"Deal"- before could say anything the bell rang and the rest of the students started taking coming into the classroom. Mary-Lynnette was not in the mood for looking at Jeremy or Ash, so decided to do a few sketches in her book, she heard the chair next to her and realized that someone was sitting next to her, but didn't look up.

-"That's really pretty, you really know how to draw"- a quiet voice said next to her. Mary-Lynnette looked up to find Bunny next to her. She looked miserable; there were still shadows under her eyes which would only mean that she spent the whole night probably crying. Her blond hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing makeup, Mary-Lynnette felt sorry for her since she knew the reason for Bunny's pain.

-"Thank you"- she said on the same quiet voice. –"Bunny, I am so so so sorry about yesterday"- Mary-Lynnette said looking at her in the eyes. Bunny looked away and Mary-Lynnette realized that she was trying to fight tears back –"I should have told you before, I am so sorry you found out in such a way"-

Bunny shook her head and looked at her hands –"no, you wanted to tell me which I truly appreciate since no one never told me anything, not even my friends"- she said and her voice started shaking –"And I really appreciate that you rejected him" she said looking at Mare again. Something inside Mary-Lynnette felt odd, she felt sorry for Bunny but there was something inside her telling her that Bunny was not right on everything she was saying and Mary-Lynnette was not being 100% honest.

-"Hey, he was a jerk, and you didn't deserve him"- Mary-Lynnette said with a shy smile which Bunny returned. Just in that moment Tom called the class's attention.

-"okay guys! I have something special for you today!"- He said looking excited –"Come on guys! Can you at least show me some enthusiasm?" -he said when nobody looked as happy as him –"Todd! Drum roll!"- he stopped for the suspense –"I will put you in pairs and you will have to pick your favorite book and make a small representation of your favorite part of it!"- he said with an evil smile.

All the students groaned. But Tom just ignored them –"exactly guys! That's the spirit! Keep it up!"- he said with sarcasm –"So! While I'm calling your names please make me the favor of sitting next to your partner"-

-"Great!"- Bunny said next to Mary-Lynnette with fake enthusiasm. Mary-Lynnette looked at her smiling too and they both laughed. It felt good being on the good way again!

-"First ones! Todd! You will be working with"- Tom stopped to make his suspense –"Poppy North!"- laughed full the room while Todd moved to sit next to the red hair girl hitting her head against the table.

-"Second ones!"- Tom carried on. But Mary-Lynnette was not longer paying attention and she lekt on doodling on her book.

-"You know, there is a party tonight at Eric's house"- Bunny whispered to her –"You know Eric, right? He is tall black hair and he is nice and…"- But Mare shook her head.

-"I don't know him, but I heard about the party"- she said. Bunny smiled –"are you coming? Come with me, please, I don't want to go alone and Silvia is not coming but Blaise will be there so let's go!"- she said happy. Mary-Lynnette laughed and nodded –"Fine! I'll come!"- just when Bunny was about to replay Tom voice distracted them.

-"Bunny! You will be working with … Jeremy"- the whole class went silence. Tom looked at his book and didn't raise his eyes to see what the problem was; he knew perfectly fine the whole situation but didn't want to say anything. Bunny stood up quietly and took the seat next to Jeremy making sure to look proud and strong. _Damn it_ Mary-Lynnette thought.

"Kay, well… Next! Thierry you will be working with… Maya!"- Tom kept going –"or actually…"- he stopped short just when Thierry was standing up –"you won't be working with Maya!"- he said laughing –"I want you to work with Hannah!"- Tom said looking at the shy blond girl sitting next to David. Everybody turned to look at Maya, everybody but Thierry who was looking at Hannah, and Hannah who was staring at the table. Maya was trying to kill Hannah with her look but since she wasn't looking it was useless, instead she stood up –"If Thierry is working with her, then who the hell is working with me?"- she asked rudely.

-"First of all, watch your tongue in my class. Secondly, you'll be working with James"- He said looking at James' direction.

-"Now, what have I done to deserve that?"- James said standing up to sit next to Maya. Maya just rolled her eyes.

-"Sorry James, but I need to sacrifice someone and you were chosen"- Tom said shrugging –"Now! Next! Oh yes! Mary-Lynnette you will be working with…"- Tom paused looking at the list of students on his hands –"Ha! I know! You'll be working with Ash"- The whole class turned to look at a very annoyed girl and the shocked boy.

_Oh come on! This is not happening!_

* * *

_SOOOOOOOO_

**_REVIEW! :D_**

_You know you want to ;D _

_and hey! if you have ideas! let me know! they are always welcome!_


	10. Just Friends or something else?

_Hey Guys! omg! I'm actually updating again! -.- dont get use to it though. -.-_

_lol_

_sooo...this chapter is long! so enjoy it! -.- or else... hahahahahhaha sorry I got this from XxBloodThornxX ! hahahahahhaa you made my day! hahahahahahaha!_

_this chapter is woow! for soo many ppl! the first one is **dramatic pause ;)** Jennison Silverye ! cos ur reviews always made me smile! :D_

_now the rest guys! also thanks to peppa12, whitegufl-rachelfish, Danielle-Herondale (start login in -.- ), 13SaRaH, (wooww never got sooo many reviews! :D lol!) and glassangelrose ! :D_

_and obviously my girls from Facebook! ;D tht always make me smile! :D xxxx_

_enjoyyy!_

* * *

_-"Sorry James, but I need to sacrifice someone and you were chosen"- Tom said shrugging –"Now! Next! Oh yes! Mary-Lynnette you will be working with…"- Tom paused looking at the list of students on his hands –"Ha! I know! You'll be working with Ash"- The whole class turned to look at a very annoyed girl and the shocked boy. _

_Oh come on! This is not happening! _

The whole class was completely silence looking at them. Ash slowly stood up and sat next to Mary-Lynnette with Tom staring at them with a big smile playing on his lips.

-"Now class, you have to admit I am the best English teacher you will ever have in your lives!"- he said laughing at his own joke. The bell rang and they took their stuffs to leave the class.

Mary-Lynnette stood up without looking at Ash or anyone else and rushed out of the door. It was obvious that good luck was not on her side in this school.

-"Hey there, haven't seen you lately"- A familiar voice said suddenly next to her. She turned her head to see Phil next to her with a big smile playing on his lips.

-"Hey Phil! I know and I'm really sorry!"- She said reaching her locker –"I've been dealing with some crap, but that is not excuse. I'm sorry"- he only laughed and leaned against the wall just like the blond boy had done it this morning.

-"That's okay, I heard about it, but hey! That's not what I wanted to talk about"- he said with a sweet smile that reached his eyes –"My friend Maggie is trying to make a play, you know the kind of play we show parents at the end of the year for the Drama class…"- he said explaining –"and she is kind of desperate looking for some actors since the club's "Queen" it's been a bitch and scared half of the cast away"- Mary-Lynnette looked at him clueless –"So I was wondering…you know…"-

Mary-Lynnette was surprise, this boy have been so freaking nice the whole time and now here he was asking her if she would like to join a club where he was probably acting too. Mary-Lynnette liked acting, back home she used to be in the club too and used to force her parents and brother to go and see every single play that was in town.

-"I would love to"- she said smiling. Phil seemed to relax, and she wondered how hard it to ask for such a thing was. –"So you tell me, when should I meet your friend for auditioning?"- He smiled mysteriously at her –"Oh! Don't worry about that, you only had to say yes and Maggie would trust my amazing judging skills"- he said winking. Mary-Lynnette laughed at this, surely he was extremely nice but he had his bad-boy side too and he was letting her know about it.

-"So, let me get this straight"- she said looking at the sky as if she was thinking something really deep –"I just got a part on a play to which I don't even need to audition because you strongly believe that I'm a good actress?"- He laughed again and Mary-Lynnette decided that she liked his laugh, it was contagious and smart and most important, it was a real laugh.

-"You are a lucky girl"- he answered her –"Listen, do you have plans after school?"- She shook her head –"Cool, so would you like to come to my place so I can show you the script and all?"- Surely she didn't mind at all, but since news travelled really fast in this school, she didn't want to have her dad asking her about it. –"What about my place better?"- He raised his eyebrows in response –"Nothing wrong with yours!"- She apologized blushing –"I just rather mine, that's all"- He smiled again and nodded –"As you wish, I'll see you after school then?"- Mary-Lynnette nodded and Phil waved at her goodbye while she followed him with her gaze.

-"You know, I thought that two guys was already a problem for you, but you seem to be okay with three!"- Mary-Lynnette turned fast and tried to act innocently –"I wasn't…I don't… I…"- and she saw Jez grinning at her. She was wearing her same usual outfit, black boots, leather Jacket, and her long red hair.

-"Jez, shut up"- Mary-Lynnette said teasingly –"we are just friends, and what are you talking about? I don't have guy issues!"- Jez only laughed and sat on the floor looking at Mary-Lynnette as an invitation to join her.

-"You know, I'm okay with it, as long as you don't start getting involved with any of my friends"- she teased her again.

-"When you say friends, you mean the black hair guy that was with you the other day, right?"- Jez almost choked her soda.

-"Morgead is my friend, nothing else"- Mary-Lynnette raised her eyebrows and gave her a look –"We are just friends Mary-Lynnette! We've been since I was like 5 year old. So don't even look at me, we are just friends, plus he kind of hates me too, so forget about anything romantic you are thinking right now"- she ended.

Mary-Lynnette laughed and held her hands as surrendering.-"Wow Jez! Sorry! I was just saying!"- When the bell rang the girls took their stuffs and started leaving to class.

-"Oh yeah! I almost forget! How was your English lesson this morning?"- Mary-Lynnette stopped shortly. –"How the hell do you know about that?"- She said looking surprised. Jez laughed but kept walking –"Well, the whole school is talking about what an asshole Tom was by pairing the students in the most dramatic way possible, I guess he is like me"- Mary-Lynnette gave her a look –"What? He likes giving an impact on his audience just like me"- Mary-Lynnette laughed but didn't say anything, she wasn't on the mood to talk about Ash Redfern but Jez was obviously not going to drop the subject.

-"So? Thierry ended up working with I don't know who but not Maya, and you ended up with Ash?"- Jez laughed again. Mary-Lynnette took a deep sigh –"Yeah, and Jeremy ended up with Bunny"- Jez stopped laughing and looked annoyed –"yeah, well, those two deserve each other, so whatever"- That's when something inside Mary-Lynnette clicked; slowly she turned to face Jez –"Why do you hate Bunny so badly?"- Jez kept walking as if she hadn't heard her, but before getting inside the class she turned around –"When I was 5 years old, my parents died on an accident. I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew they would be giving me those ridiculous looks they give to people when someone dies in their lives and if you never noticed, I hate that"- she gave a deep sighed –"after a while I felt like I had to tell someone, and I told my best female friend…Bunny"- Mary-Lynnette's jaw fell open –"I was going to tell Morgead, but then I remembered that he was dealing with his own family problem, so I told Bunny to not tell anyone about it. She promised me she wouldn't, so the next day, she made sure that everybody know about it"- Jez said looking away and getting to class. Mary-Lynnette felt sorry for her, Bunny had used her to get attention, which was obvious. She could picture a small Jez and a small Bunny as best friends and Bunny discovering the key for popularity. With a last thought about it, she went to class.

The rest of the day was okay for her, nothing really affected her day but the truth was that for some strange reason she could only think about the end the end of the day. She couldn't stop thinking about Phil and how sweet he was with her, or how his smile made her smile all the time. When the bell rang, she quickly gathered her things and made her way to the main entrance. He was already there waiting for her, when he saw her, he smile in such a way that Mary-Lynnette's heart jump and she quickly walked to meet him. He opened his car's door for her and she got it.

0-0-0-0

-"You have a nice place!"- He said looking around the house. Mary-Lynnette just shrugged and thanked him.

-"hey! Do you want something to drink or anything to eat?"- She said a bit shyly. He smiled and told her that water would be just fine while he started taking the scripts off his school bag. When she came back she saw that he was looking at a frame on their chimney. Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath and put the glasses on the table, he looked at her and then back at the frame and smiled.

-"Is this your mum?"- he asked admiring the frame. Mary-Lynnette nodded shyly –"She is really pretty"- he said smiling at her –"You look a lot like her"-

-"She was pretty"- Mary-Lynnette said taking a seat next to him. Philip realized what this involved and looked at Mary-Lynnette with sorrow.

-"I am so sorry, I didn't know about it"- he said sitting next to her. Mary-Lynnette shrugged –"It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago"- she said with a sad smile, Philip saw this and slowly took her hands on his –"What happened?"- he said unsure of how to ask this kind of questions.

-"I was 12 years old, and my mum was sick. I don't really remember about it because I don't like thinking about it but she used to be really weak every morning, and one day she just didn't wake up"- she ended with a small voice remembering that morning when she had thought about making breakfast for her, but her dad had stopped her and called the hospital instead. Phil felt the pain that she was suffering and hugged her. Mary-Lynnette answered it; she had never talk about her mother's dead with anyone. She had always tried to look strong knowing that she was going to be the one in charge of her brother and dad and always kept silence about her feelings about it, this was the first time since then, that she had let someone know how she felt about losing her mum and best friend.

-"When I was 12 my dad left us"- Philip suddenly said breaking the silence. Mary-Lynnette sat again to look at him better –"I only remember that he said that he couldn't have the life that he was having with us. My mum was depressed for a long time; she wouldn't eat or get out of bed. I had to take my dad's place as soon as he left and take care of my mum and sister"- Mary-Lynnette looked sympathetic. They shared that. One of the parents gone and had to take the place that was left to keep the family together. Mary-Lynnette reached out and took his hands on hers strongly. He looked at her for a long time and finally laughed sadly.

-"Look at us, I came here to show you Maggie's script and we end up like this!"- Mary-Lynnette let herself laugh too. –"okay! So let's work then!"- She said, but he kept on looking at her for a few seconds before turning to the papers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bunny left her school bag on the front door and made her way to her mum's room. Everything had been perfect in her life; she was one of the most popular girls in school and had thousand friends. A lot of girls envied her because she had the most wonderful boyfriend ever. But everything had been a big lie. She had realized that the person who she thought was her best friend was actually the biggest whore on the planet that was helping her boyfriend cheat on her. Well, she wasn't a nun either. She had cheated on Jeremy first, with Ash Redfern, and she knew that she probably deserved all the crap, but even if she wanted to hate Jeremy about it, she couldn't; he had been the only one for her the day before when she found out about her own dad cheating on her mum. She hadn't known what to do so she ran for him and he was there for her. He held her tight and told her that she had to tell her mum about it. Bunny didn't want to do that! It meant ruining her own family, but she couldn't lie to her mum either, so she told her about it and Jeremy had been there to support her.

She knew her parents had been fighting the whole night while she cried, but it surprised her this morning when they were acting as if nothing had happened. She started acting like them for a while until before leaving for school she listened to her dad talking to the other woman on his office.

-"Hey mum! Where are we going for dinner tonight?"- She said casually. Her mum was beautiful. She was tall and skinny just like Bunny. And her blond hair was curl in the bottom giving her heart face a lovely expression. Bunny's mum had been looking at several dresses before her daughter's arrival trying to decide which one was the best one for her.

-"I made reservations at this amazing restaurant!"- She said only turning her head to give her daughter her answer with a brilliant smile and then turning to her dresses again.

-"Is dad coming?"- Bunny said standing awkwardly at the door. Her mum didn't turn this time and instead grabbed one of the dresses and looked at it. –"No darling, he has a meeting"- Bunny didn't buy it.

-"is that the code for… "Sleeping" with his girlfriend?"- She said walking next to her mum arrogantly.

-"Bunny"- her mum said with a warning tone. But Bunny couldn't handle it –"Mum! How can you live with this? How can you accept that dad is with another woman? How is that okay?"- she said annoyed –"Can you explain that? Because I just don't get it"-

-"Bunny, this was just an occasional fling, that's all"- her mum said losing her smile –"She doesn't even live here"- That made it for Bunny. She grabbed the dress from her mum's hands –"So. What. Mum?"- she said looking at her mum in the eyes –"He is still cheating on you!"-

Bunny's mum lost her smile completely and walked to confront her daughter. –"Bunny, this is between Me and your dad"- she said –"Stay. Out. Of. It"- she took the dress out of Bunny's hands –"I am not discussing this with you again, do you understand?"- she said looking at Bunny as if she was 5 years old. Bunny smiled bitterly and looked at her mum with pain -"Perfectly"- and she turned around to leave but not before giving her mum another look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"So, the story is pretty much a musical"- Phil said and laughed when he saw Mary-Lynnette's expression –"Don't worry! We are not High school Musical!"-

-"What's about then?"- She said looking at the script.

-"Well, it's about teenagers finding out who they really are"- Mary-Lynnette looked at him confused –"You'll understand once you read the script, but I swear it's not about high school musical or grease!"- They both laugh this time. Phil liked her, he knew that. He could be himself without any problem or pressure from his friends. She made him feel comfortable with who he was. While she read the script he started observing her. Her long dark brown hair would fall in waves over her shoulders; she had small delicate nose and thin plump lips. Her face was just harmonious. Silvia had called her ugly, but she wasn't, at all! Blaise thought she was too simply, but that was exactly what he liked from her. She was simple, she was natural. Mary-Lynnette felt him staring at her and when their gazes met he bent down slowly to place a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Mary-Lynnette was still but she answered to the kiss. It made her feel so young, it was the kind of kiss you get when you are in primary school and one of the boys would kiss you in such a cute way that was just adorable. Phil made her feel like that, like she was 7 again. He sat again and looked at her softly.

-"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"- he said like a small boy that had been caught doing something bad. Mary-Lynnette looked at him and leaned to kiss him again, he answered immediately until the phone decided to ring and interrupt the perfect moment. They both jump startled and laughed at their reactions. Mary-Lynnette stood up and grabbed the phone.

-"Hey there new girl"- Bunny's voice said –"I was just going to remind you about the party tonight!"- Mary-Lynnette groaned. She had completely forgotten about it and she was having a great time with Phil, Bunny felt her discomfort –"Are you okay?"- she asked

-"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine, I just completely forgot about it!"- Bunny laughed.

-"Well, goo thing I called you then! Now! I know I told you we were going together and all that but can we meet there instead of me picking you up or you picking me up? I just have some stuff to do with my parents and blah blah blah boring, but I'll see you there! I promise!"-

-"Sure! No problem, I'll see you there then"- she said before hanging up. Philip had been looking at her –"Hm, whoever that was you don't look really excited"- he said pointing out her expression.

-"It was Bunny, and I had completely forgotten about I don't know whose party…"- she said with a tired laugh.

-"Eric's party?"- he said looking at her trying to help. Mary-Lynnette nodded –"Well, I'm being force to go to that party too, so maybe we could just go together"- he said looking innocent. Mary-Lynnette smiled pleased –"I'll be down in 5 minutes"- she said before rushing upstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

As usual, the place was full of people that she didn't know, but this time she didn't feel like a small fish on a tank full of sharks. Instead she felt confident and strong, mostly because Phil was holding her hand and obviously showing his presence as Mary-Lynnette's new boyfriend. When Bunny saw them she rushed to them and hugged them both bubbling how amazing was that they were together and that they were really cute. Mary-Lynnette felt happy specially since Phil started presenting her to all her friends and never gave her his back or left her alone. He was there for her. Mary-Lynnette met Eric and his lovely girlfriend Thea, who also thought that she and Phil looked really cute together. Everything was perfect until she arrived to a new group in the party. Maya was obviously trying to get Thierry to somewhere quieter but he was refusing politely and somehow annoyed as well. When Phil said hi to him he moved towards them with a furious Maya sending bloody looks to Mary-Lynnette. Thierry greeted both of them and Phil went to get Mary-Lynnette something to drink.

-"Nice party, don't you think?"- Thierry said smiling at Mare –"Did you get in a lot of trouble when your dad caught you the other day?"- Mary-Lynnette slightly blushed at the memory but shook her head. –"Not really, I just got detention but it wasn't a big deal"-

Thierry laughed and something behind him caught Mary-Lynnette's attention. Maya was intensely looking at her as if she was able to hear their conversation. Thierry noticed Mary-Lynnette's tension and turned to see what the reason was for it.

-"Just ignore her Mare"- Thierry said shrugging and giving it less importance –"She is always like that with every single girl I talk to"- Thierry said looking apologizing –"Really, just don't worry about her"-

Mary-Lynnette nodded and smiled at Thierry. He was a really simple guy Mary-Lynnette decided. He was easy going but looked as a serious man.

-"You sound as those guys that are always apologizing for theirs girlfriend's jealousy or behavior"- Mary-Lynnette said teasing him. Thierry laughed.

-"Well, I guess I do. She is really over protective"- Mary-Lynnette wondered if he knew about Maya and Jeremy, which he probably did but didn't want to talk about it. They kept on talking and kept on talking when Phil arrived with the drinks, they were having a great time. Mary-Lynnette was just telling Thierry about the play and he thought it was great! And mentioned in a slow voice that Maya was there too so she had to be strong, they all laugh when suddenly someone crashed against Mary-Lynnette's shoulder making her spill her drink.

-"hey!"- she turned around cleaning her shirt just when the boy that crushed her took her arms to stopped her from dropping her drink again and the shock went again. She immediately looked up to see Ash looking at her surprise as well. She immediately pull back and felt Phil next to her grabbing her hand.

-"I… hm… sorry, I wasn't looking"- Ash apologized while looking at Phil's hand on Mary-Lynnette's. He suddenly looked annoyed and Mary-Lynnette looked to see Thierry looking at Ash in such a way that sent shivers all over her.

-"It's okay Ash"- she said getting the boy's attention again. Ash nodded and left as quickly as possible without turning back. Mary-Lynnette sighed heavily and turned to Phil –"Hey do you mind if I go outside for a sec, I just need some air please"- he nodded and asked her if she would like him to come but she assure him that it would only take her a few seconds.

Once outside Mary-Lynnette walked and let herself breathe deeply. Calmly she made her way towards the pool and sat down, removed her shoes and let her feet enjoy the cold water. She looked up and let herself get lost on the stars, they were so beautiful and perfect that made her heart jump every time she would look at them. She was so far away in thought that didn't feel the boy seating next to her.

-"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"- Mary-Lynnette quickly looked at the boy and saw Jeremy not looking at her but up at the stars –"They look more than wonderful tonight"- he said in such a tone that made Mary-Lynnette wonder if he liked astronomy as well.

-"Indeed"- she said quietly looking up again.

-"So you came to the party"- Jeremy said. Mary-Lynnette looked at him again but he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at his feet on the pool –"Bunny told me you weren't sure about it"- he said quietly.

-"I didn't know you were still with Bunny"- she said looking at her feet.

-"I didn't know you were with Phil"- Jeremy said on the same quiet voice

-"Sorry, it was something that just happened today"- she whispered.

-"I thought he was just your friend"- he said finally looking at her.

-"We are friends, but I like him"- she said looking sure about her answer.

-"He likes you too"- he said with a soft smile. They kept on looking at each other for a few minutes until Jeremy broke the silence –"Your hair is longer than the last time I saw you"- Mary-Lynnette smiled at the fact that he remembered her from before and those years they used to be together as best friends.

-"Mare…"- Jeremy said looking at her –"Just, take care of yourself"- Mary-Lynnette felt a small knot on her throat. She nodded slowly and stood up.

-"I better come back, Phil must be waiting for me"- Jeremy didn't look at her but nodded. Not waiting for a reply Mary-Lynnette stood up and left to find Phil. She found him talking to David and Eric so she went to join them. Making her way to him she looked to the dance floor to all the couples dancing and she felt happy about them. She was lost in thought when she crashed against someone.

-"Oh my God! I am so sorry"- she said before realizing that the girl she had crushed against with was Bunny but then she looked at behind her and saw the reason why she hadn't seen her. She had been on the dark part, where obviously the lights were off, because she didn't want anyone seeing her.

-"Oh my God, Mary-Lynnette"- Bunny didn't know how to react; she was feeling really awkward and could only wish to not get caught but damn, she was screwed. Mary-Lynnette lost her smile when she saw the boy leaning against the wall looking at Bunny grinning without any drop of shame. Mary-Lynnette only looked at them and turned around fast but Bunny was not going to let her go without an explanation.

-"Bunny, let go. Forget it, I really don't want to know"- Mary-Lynnette said trying to shake her of.

-"Bunny just let her go, who cares if she saw us?"- Ash said grinning at Mary-Lynnette this time –"Do you mind Mary-Lynnette? Do you care if you just saw me making out with her?"- Ash said coming closer to her, his words full of vermin –"Do you care if I'm with someone else? Do you care if we have out little moments here?"-

-"Ash! What the fuck?"- Bunny yelled at him pushing him back. Mary-Lynnette had tears in her eyes but she was not going to cry in front of them. She turned around and went to find Philip as soon as possible. Once he reached him, she noticed that he was alone drinking a coke.

-"Hey there"- she said forcing a smile –"Can I ask you for a favor?"- She said when she noticed Bunny trying to make her way to them.

-"Hey! You were gone for a while!"- he said caressing her face –"What's the matter?"- He asked when he saw Mary-Lynnette's eyes full of tears. She just shook her head and he hugged her closely –"Do you want to leave?"- He asked her. Mary-Lynnette didn't doubt and nodded, he grabbed her face and looked at her directly in eyes –"Let's go then"- he half whispered kissing her on the forehead. She let out a small laugh and grabbed his hands and they left as soon as possible.

Once in the car Mary-Lynnette felt worst, now without the music to distract her she could only feel herself. Philip was worried, she knew that but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what was wrong. He was Jeremy's friend and she knew that he didn't want to get involved with his love problems. And what was wrong with her? Or a better question would have been what the hell was wrong with Ash? Why did he attack her the way he did before?

-"Mare, are you alright?"- Phil asked her stopping the car in front of her house.

-"Yeah, just…"- she really wanted to tell him about it but she knew it wasn't the best –"I guess I'm just tired, that's all"- she said forcing herself to smile. He smiled her back and leaned to give her a quick kiss. She smiled but got of the car quickly, and made her way back to her house without turning back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-"This is a disaster!"- Maggie yelled covering her face with her hands –"What am I supposed to do now? Hello! I'm just a teenager!"- She said pointing at herself as if it was obvious.

Mr. Carter took a deep breath before answering –"Maggie, we know and don't worry! We'll get you a new drama teacher!"- He said trying to calm her down –"I mean, come on! We are in L. A! How hard would it be finding one?"-

Maggie just rolled her eyes and wondered why on earth she accepted to direct the play. The whole situation was a disaster! The drama teacher had decided that her talent was not well appreciated in school so she ran off to an agency to find better luck. The musical was due 3 days and the whole thing was a disaster anyways ignoring the teacher's decision. Especially since freaking Maya decided to act as a freaking Diva and freaking scared everybody and now she had to deal with every single freaking problem!

-"TODD! I WANT MY COFFEE!"- She yelled at the boy Tom had suggested her as her assistant –"Mr. Carter, do you realize the play is due 3 days, right?"- She said trying to be patient. Mr. Carter turned to look at her –"Okay, tell you what. I'll make a call right now and I'll start looking for a new drama teacher! Deal?"- He said trying to sound calm. Maggie nodded but looked unsure.

-"Todd! Where the hell is my coffee?"- Maya screamed angrily at the boy while she made her way to stage. Maggie looked at her with anger –"Where the hell have you been Maya! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"- Maya looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

-"Hello? Who are you?"- Maggie lost it then. She tried to throw herself at Maya but a pair of hands held her back.

-"Maya, try to be on time. Maggie is your director, if you don't get what that means, it means that she is your boss so start moving faster"- Tom said still holding Maggie. Once Maya left to change Tom let go of Maggie.

-"I don't know what to do"- Maggie told him.

-"It's a real disaster, right?"- Maggie nodded like crazy and saw Philip walking quickly towards her. –"Phil! Please tell me you find someone!"- She half yelled at him. He jumped at the sound of her voice but laughed when he realized that it was just Maggie and not Maya.

-"Hey Maggie! No worries"- he said smiling –"I found the perfect girl for your play!"- With that he turned around and waved to a brunet girl. Tom laughed but Maggie didn't see the joke.

-"Maggie, this is Mary-Lynnette"- Philip said introducing the girls –"She is Mr. Carter's daughter"- he added nodding towards him.

-"Do you know how to act?"- Maggie asked on a professional voice.

-"Define act"- Mary-Lynnette said.

-"Can you remember a lot of words?"- Maggie asked her serious again. Mary-Lynnette nodded –"Then bang! You can act!"- Everybody laughed at that remark.

-"By any chance… can you sing?"- Maggie asked again down to business.

-"My mum taught me a little tiny bit but I am not really good at it"- Mare admitted.

-"That's okay, I was just hoping I could get rid of Maya but It looks like I'm stuck"- Maggie said and then realizing what she had just said she turned to look at Tom –"Sorry Tom"-

But only looked at her oddly –"Did you just say something? Sorry, I was deaf for 5 minutes"- he said winking at them and leaving to see how Mr. Carter was dealing.

-"He is a really cool teacher"- Maggie said to no one in particular. Then she turned to Mary-Lynnette and started explaining her about the play and what she had to do.

-"May I have everybody's attention please?"- a really high pitch voice yelled around.

-"Oh God please save us"- Maggie whispered. Mary-Lynnette turned around to look at her but Maggie was already walking towards the girl.

-"Silvia what on earth are you doing?"- Maggie said walking to her. Sylvia looked at her –"oh! It's just you. Mr. Carter! You should give me an amazing prize!"- Sylvia said pushing Maggie away.

-"Between you and me, Maggie hates her with passion"- Philip whispered to Mary-Lynnette –"She is dating her older brother"-

-"oh!"- Mary-Lynnette said realizing. She would react the same way if some random bitch started dating her brother.

-"Mr. Carter! I found the solution for your problems!"- She said stepping in front of Mr. Carter

-"Well, tell me!"- Mr. Carter told her.

-"Well, as we all know we live in the capital of Hollywood so…guess what!"- she made a pause for a dramatic pause –"I got you a drama teacher!"-

Everybody cheer at this, but not everybody but not Maggie.

-"So, where is the teacher?"- Maggie said asking the obvious. Silvia gave her a look and turned to yell –"BRENDA! GET YOUR ASS HERE!"-

An old lady entered the room and looked a bit lost. Sylvia narrowed her eyes and went to grab her to make her hurry up.

-"So, miss Brenda. Welcome to our school"- Mr. Carter said taking her hand –"I hope you can help these students!"-

-"oh! Yes! Yes! I just have to remember one of those breathing exercises I used to do. I had a director who said "If you are not breathing from your ass and reaching to the skies, the back row won't hear you"- Brenda said to him. All the student laughed while the teachers looked a bit worried-"Oh my God! I remember now! I slept with him!"-

* * *

Sooo?

**REVIEW! :D**

pleasseee! ;D

lol!

xxx

-Sweet Night


	11. Do you trust me?

_Hey Guys! omg! im updating! :D_

_This chapter is for my friend Danielle cos I know she loves this story! and well, I havent done anything for her in a while... plus my sister was getting on my nerves asking me for this story too... -.-_

_Also for my Best friend Syd! cos if it wasnt for her! i wouldnt have been able to be happy to write this story! thank you Syd! u are a great friend! _

_Well guys! enjoy and review! :D_

_Celebrate the new long chapter! ;D_

* * *

_-"So, miss Brenda. Welcome to our school"- Mr. Carter said taking her hand –"I hope you can help these students!"-_

_-"oh! Yes! Yes! I just have to remember one of those breathing exercises I used to do. I had a director who said "If you are not breathing from your ass and reaching to the skies, the back row won't hear you"- Brenda said to him. All the student laughed while the teachers looked a bit worried-"Oh my God! I remember now! I slept with him!"-_

-"Everything is almost done"- Tom said looking at Mr. Carter. They had been discussing the play for a while trying to figure out the last issues before the big night.

-"Indeed! The children are ready!"- Brenda said dancing around them. Mr. Carter looked at her oddly and shook walking towards the stage.

-"Lights and special effects as well?"- he said looking around trying to ignore Brenda.

-"Yeah, Maggie found someone to take care of that"- Tom answered him looking at Brenda as if she was drunk. Mr. Carter smiled and turned around to face them –"Great! So what are we missing?"-

Brenda stopped dancing and chuckled looking at Tom –"You are quiet handsome"- she said putting her arms around his neck. Tom shivered and laughed trying pulling her away politely. –"well, why thank you? I'm only 24 though, I'm just a kid"- he said placing himself behind Mr. Carter.

Mr. Carter cleared his throat trying to hide a smile. –"Hm, Brenda! What are we missing?"-

Brenda looked at him and placed her hands in her hips –"Well, we are missing the star!"- She said indignant. Both teachers turned to look at her. Tom rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. Mr. Carter looked surprised and confused –"What do you mean by that? How is the star going to be missing?"-

Brenda shrugged annoyed –"The girl hasn't shown up for rehearsals"- she said. Tom gave another sigh and turned to look at Mr. Carter –"We need to do something with Maya"- he said.

Mr. Carter sighed –"And where the hell has she been then?"- Brenda laughed and both men turned to face her –"Boyfriend maybe?"- Mr. Carter looked at Tom but he just shook his head –"Thierry would actually forced her to come here so she surely was not with him"- Mr. Carter nodded in agreement.

-"Well, as people say 'the show must continue' then"- He said walking towards the stage.

-"Oh sir! Don't worry"- Brenda said –"All the other kids are professionals"- Mr. Carter nodded.

-"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that"- Tom said looking at something behind them. Both adults turned. An incredible blush Sylvia was practically being held against the wall by an incredible blushed Miles.

-"Looks like the professionals are a bit busy"- Tom said rising his voice. Both teenagers broke apart immediately and apologize before running away.

-"This is going to an interest day"- Mr. Carter mumbled before going away.

0-0-0

-"So? What are you doing tonight?"- Jez asked a very tired Mary-Lynnette. The girls were having their usual coffee outside the campus enjoying the nice weather. As usual in L.A the sun was shining calling them to have a nice day at the beach, but instead they were in school.

-"Hopefully get some sleep"- she said stifling a yawn. Jez frowned –"What the hell have you been doing at night then?"- Mary-Lynnette laughed –"Stargazing"- she said smiling. Jez shook her head and turned to her coffee.

-"So, how are things with Phil?"- She said. Mary- Lynnette smiled –"Things are great I guess, he is really sweet"- Jez rolled her eyes but smiled.

-"Hello ladies"- Bunny said taking a seat next to Mary-Lynnette –"Jez"- she said nodding in her direction. Jez rolled her eyes and ignored her completely.

-"So, I got tickets for the show tonight"- Bunny said looking at Mary-Lynnette –"I hope I am not disappointed"- Just then Jeremy arrived kissing her from behind.

-"Hello there"- he said kissing his girlfriend. Mary-Lynnette looked away and saw Jez staring at her.

-"Hey there Mary-Lynnette"- Jeremy said –"good luck in the show tonight, we'll be watching"- Mary-Lynnette smiled but looked surprised.

-"Are you guys actually coming?"- She asked.

-"Oh yeah" Jeremy said hugging Bunny.

-"Or maybe for the second part"- Bunny said smiling –"Well, break a leg"- she said turning around grabbing Jeremy's hand.

Mary-Lynnette and Jez watched them leave. -"Oh well, I guess I have to show up for rehearsals now"- Mary-Lynnette said standing up slowly. Jez simple nodded and was lost in thought.

_0-0-0_

-"Where the hell is that...?"- Maggie said trailing off.

-"Late again, I'm guessing"- Eric said frowning. Maggie took two deep breaths before screaming –"Brenda!"-

-"Yes my dear?"- she said looking at Maggie.

-"Maya is not here... again!"- she said exhausted.

Brenda nodded –"You think I have not realized that my dear?"- She said calmly. Maggie felt like stabbing her.

-"Hm, hello? The show is tonight"- She said taking a deep breath.

-"I know"- Brenda said. Maggie shook her head and left.

-"Well done everybody! Wonderful job! Now go and get ready for this big night!"- Brenda said smiling. Everybody started leaving grabbing their bags. The doors opened and Maya came in.

-"Why is everybody leaving? Is it a break or what?"- She said chuckling. Brenda stared at her for a while.

-"No dear, they are leaving because they have to get ready for tonight"- she said –"And you are late Maya... again"-

Maya dropped her bag and went to face the old woman –"Look, I get it, I've been distracted lately but let's be honest... this is just a high school play, I was in television, in movies..."-

-"Yeah well, keep that for yourself"- Brenda said –"I'm worried for you darling"- Maya narrowed her eyes. –"Don't be"- she said smiling madly.

Brenda shook her head –"I'm on your side dear, you can talk to me"- Maya shook her head and tears came to her eyes –"And tell you what? That I woke up 5 am this morning and I went to a commercial television that I know I'm not going to get because I'm too fat, too brunette or too old?"- Brenda stared at her carefully. –"And then it's this!"- Maya said –"and then is you and then are the voices in my head that keep on telling me that I am not trying hard enough!"-

Brenda stood up and held the girl in her arms –"Okay"- she said when Maya let out a sob –"I cannot change what happens out there, but we can change what happens here... I care about you my dear, I care about this play, and I think you can be good"- she said.

-"I am good"- Maya answered her. Brenda shook her head –"and I love a girl with confidence"- Maya smiled shyly. –"So show me what you got"- Brenda said pointing the scenario. Maya ran up there and started singing. Her voice was wonderful and brought back old memories into Brenda's head. She smiled gently and allowed herself to day dream about those days when she had been on the girl's situation.

0-0-0

-"What can it be worst than not knowing who invented Google?"- The blond girl said. The brunette boy laughed, they were having a great time.

-"I don't know but I'm sure that I will Google it as soon as I get home!"- Mark said cheerfully. The girl laughed with him.

-"So, when are you going to finally ask me out?"- She said smiling shyly –"I don't think we are going to keep on finding each other randomly"- Mark smiled shyly, it was the first time a girl suggested him to ask her out.

-"Maybe I don't want to do that"- he said flirting with a playful smile on his lips.

-"I think you do"- she said walking closely.

-"Maybe I do"- Mark said taking her hand. She blushed and looked down to their tangled hands –"Jade..."- he said taking a deep breath –"Would you like to go out with me?"- Jade smiled and looked up –"I thought you would never ask"- she said kissing his cheek.

_0-0-0_

-"I cannot believe you didn't know who created Google!"- Mary-Lynnette said laughing. Phil was happily holding her hand.

-"I had no idea!"- Philip said laughing –"I cannot believe we use Google and we do not even know who created!"- Mary-Lynnette laughed.

Phil just laughed and hugged her from behind kissing her cheek. The moment was just sweet and for first time since she arrived to that place she felt somehow happy.

-"What are you thinking about?"- Phil said turning her around to face him. She smile and lock her arms through his neck.

-"I'm thinking about you"- she said. He smiled and bent down to brush his lips softly against hers.

-"What a coincidence"- he said. She shivered under his touch –"I was thinking about you too"- She smiled and her heart jumped. He kissed her softly and carefully as if he was scared of breaking her.

-"Sometimes I wish I was blind"- an annoying voice said behind them. They broke apart but Phil kept her hand on his. The blond boy was lying against the door frame looking bored and as if he was about to be sick.

-"Always so charming Ash"- Mary-Lynnette said rolling her eyes. Ash just chuckled.

-"Good afternoon Ash"- Phil said politely –"Coming to the show tonight?"-

Ash rolled his brown eyes to them. –"Why the hell would I waste my afternoon on a school show?"-

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes to him and pulled Phil with her. –"Whatever, bye Ash"- she said with a brilliant smile for Phil.

_0-0-0_

Tom walked towards his classroom thinking about the play. He wondered how Maggie got all the energy she needed to control everything without breaking into tears. _Well, I guess that's what you get if you live drinking red bulls_, he thought. He took out his keys thinking how he could ask Thierry about Maya without screwing things up even more between them. He felt sorry for him though, Thierry was a nice lad, and he would always give in his homework, and would never give him a hard time.

Tom opened his classroom's door and went in it just to find the school's chancellor talking to old Brenda. _I really need to get a lock for that door,_ he thought ignoring Brenda's flirty smile. –"Ladies"- He greeted them. Sally, the school chancellor looked serious with her sweet face –"Do you have a minute?"- She asked. Tom turned to look at her placing his hands over his hips –"A minute is exactly what I have before the students start coming in"- Sally crossed the room and closed the door then turned around to face them.

-"Brenda is worried about Maya"- she said in her sweet voice.

-"With reason"- Tom said in agreement –"She's been distant, distracted in class, how is she for rehearsals?"-

Brenda took a deep dramatic breath –"The girl is amazing, incredible instincts, fantastic voice..."-

-"But..."- said Sally crossing her arms.

-"But, as you said, the girl is a little distant and distracted"- Brenda said looking at Tom –"though in her defence, she is under intense pressure from pretty much every angle in her life"-

-"do you think she is doing something inappropriate?"- Tom asked. Brenda shook her head quickly –"Oh no! Of course not!"-

-"Maybe we should take her away from the play"- Sally suggested.

-"None sense!"- Brenda said laughing.

-"Brenda"- Sally said as if she was talking to a small kid –"You just said she was under intense pressure"-

-"Yes"- Brenda answered nodding quickly –"And I think that the play is the only thing keeping her off the edge. Look, I can handle this alright? Can you trust me?"-

-"Listen Brenda, the whole thing about being a teacher is being friendly without becoming a friend"- Tom said with the same tone used by Sally.

-"I got this"- Brenda said standing up and walking away.

_0-0-0_

-"Use protection"- Jez said looking at her dress for after the party after the play.

-"Now that is none sense!"- Mary-Lynnette said slapping her arm friendly. Jez chuckled and shook her head –"I'm just saying, If you end up with a baby, I want you to name it after me, this world needs more people like me"- She said with a huge grin playing in her face.

-"You want me to name my kids Jezebel?"- Mary-Lynnette said raising her eyebrows to her. Jez groaned.

-"Jez"- she said –"I want you to name them Jez"- Mary-Lynnette laughed and sat on the bed in front of her.-"Why are we having this conversation anyway?"- She said drinking her coffee

-"Because you and Phil will probably end up having sex after the play"- Jez said with a shrug. Mary-Lynnette choked. -"Excuse me?"- She said trying to get her breath back.

-"You heard me"- Jez said looking at her funny.

-"We are so not doing that! We've been together for a couple of weeks only!"-

-"So? It's not like you don't want to"- Jez said showing her tongue.

-"Oh yeah! As much as you want to do it with Morgead"- Mary-Lynnette said looking away. Now it was Jez's turn to choke.-"What? Excuse me?"-

-"You heard me"- Mary-Lynnette said with the same huge grin in her lips.

"Touchè"- Jez said looking away –"I'll rephrase what I said previously, Phil is the one who wants to get in your pants"- Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes.

-"No he doesn't"- She said.

-"Oh, duh? Of course he does! The way he looks at you says it all"- Jez said laughing.

-"Shut up"- Mary-Lynnette said trying to look calm but wondering if Jez's words were true. And even if they were, was she ready for that big step?

-"You've been together for what? 3 weeks? A month?"- Jez said –"I think it's time for him to start pressuring you with that"-

-"That is not funny Jez"- Mary-Lynnette said looking away. Jez frowned –"I never said it was funny! I'm saying this to warn you to be careful. If he tries anything that you don't want to, give me a call and I'll break his face"- She said with a wink. Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but laugh.

A knock in door distracted them. They looked at each other and broke up laughing.

-"Come on in"- Mary-Lynnette said between laughs.

Mr. Carter walked quiet awkwardly into his daughter's room. –"Hey girls, I'm sorry to interrupt you but Mare, it's time for you to get to the play"- he said looking at his daughter. Mary-Lynnette stopped laughing and instead started breathing deeply. Butterflies were all over her belly now.

Jez laughed and collected her things to leave –"Hey! It's going to be okay! What's the worst could happen?"- She said –"That you throw up in front of the audience maybe, or that your dress falls on stage or that..."-

-"Okay!"- Mr. Carter said grabbing her away –"Jez is time for you to go, Mare will meet you after the play"- Jez laughed and left. Mary-Lynnette followed her dad to the car and they drove towards the school.

_0-0-0_

-"What do I care?"- Ash said with his lips against Bunny's jaw. Her breath was something heavy and fast, especially with Ash's hands all over her.

-"I don't know"- Bunny said brining his lips back to hers. He pushed her brusquely against the wall and kissed her hungrily with the heat from their bodies was making them sweat; Bunny's hand travelled his hard chest while his hands were exploring hers. Bunny let out a moan and Ash took her shirt off. She shivered and started taking his shirt of when her phone rang.

-"Ignore it"- he said still kissing her. She did what he said and kept on kissing him. Her phone rang again and she realized that there was no point ignoring it –"Hold on"- she said breaking apart. Ash gave a long deep sigh before fixing his shirt. Bunny checked the ID and her face went white before ignoring the call.

-"Let me guess"- Ash said with sarcasm –"your dear boyfriend is calling?"- Bunny frowned and left without saying a word.

_0-0-0_

Mary-Lynnette closed the door's car quickly trying to get away from her dad as soon as possible but luck was not on her side.

-"Mare! Wait a second"- Mr. Carter said catching up with his daughter.

-"Dad! I'm already late, and Brenda is going to kill me, and I'm kind of nervous and yeah..."- she said walking faster.

-"We need to talk about what I heard you talking with Jez!"- he said quickly. Mary-Lynnette gave a big sigh. –"We need to talk about that boy Mare"-

-"His name is Phil dad"- Mary-Lynnette said stopping to face her dad.

-"and he is your boyfriend"- he said.

-"yes, it's possible"- Mary-Lynnette said waving him away –"I'm sorry, but I'm really really late dad"-

-"It's just that I haven't officially met him yet!"- Mr Carter said grabbing her arm. Mary-Lynnette turned to face her dad once again. –"I have not officially met Phil yet"-

-"And you want to spend time with Phil"- Mary-Lynnette said looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

-"Well, yeah"- Mr Carter said looking cool –"I have a great idea!"- he suddenly said –"Why don't we all go out after the play"- Mary-Lynnette nodded and then shook her head. –"It will be like we used to do it in Briar Creek!"-

-"Awesome!"- she said giving him a great smile –"But you know I'm going to the party"-

-"But we can go to a restaurant!"- He said cheerfully.

-"Dad stop! I know what you are doing"- Mary-Lynnette said tiredly.

-"What am I doing?"- Mr Carter said quickly.

-"You don't trust me!"- she said hurt.

-"Oh no! I do! I do sweetheart! I do trust you"- he said grabbing his daughter's hands.

-"then why are we talking?"- she said.

-"Because I do not want you to do a mistake"- he said making her feel as that little girl she used to be –"When it comes to sex..."-

-"No! No!"- Mary-Lynnette said interrupting him and walking away quickly –"I am not having the sex talk right now"- Mr Carter looked at her incredulous.

-"no!"- He said –"No! Mare!"-

-"Dad!"- she said turning around to look at him –"you either trust me or you don't, and it's really sounding like you don't"- she said with hurt through her eyes.

Mr Carter sighed heavily and watched at her daughter leaving.

* * *

_Uff! I know... there is a lot going on... but hey! I promise tht it will get better and i will explain everything ;) _

_so many cliffys! lol_

_Review! :D and ideas are welcome! ;D _

_you know you love me!_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night! _


	12. Show Time!

_Hey Guys! :)_

_So! I know a lot of you have been asking for a quick update, and trust me guys... I'm trying my best, But I also need to do my school work! lol... _

_Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last time! I was really happy to see so many reviews ^^ And a lot of them made me laugh! hahahahaha. Also, I know some of you as well had asked me to slow down a bit with the ideas and events on the story ^^ lol! sorry about that! I know sometimes things happen really fast, but it's because too many ideas come to my head at once and I have to write them down. However, I slowed down on this chapter :) so tell me what you think!_

_Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy the next chapter ^^_

_By the way! I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes. My mother tongue is not English, is actually Spanish and I've been learning English for two years now... So I'm really sorry for the mistakes! _

_Remember to review in the end! ^^_

* * *

_-"Dad!"- she said turning around to look at him –"you either trust me or you don't, and it's really sounding like you don't"- she said with hurt through her eyes._

_Mr Carter sighed heavily and watched at her daughter leaving._

0-0-0

Maggie was seriously thinking on hanging herself. –"Nope, No Maya"- She said following her director quickly. Brenda frowned but kept walking with her chin high up –"Did you try to reach her on her phone?"- Brenda asked. Maggie nodded quickly –"Everywhere!"-

-"Maggie!"- a tall boy with black hair called her –"I have…"- Maggie shook her head and passed him –"David! Not now!"- She turned to Brenda once again –"That girl turned off her phone and is ignoring our texts! Her make -up corner is untouched and I've looked everywhere, she is just not here!"- Maggie said raising her arms. Brenda looked around; they had reached the backstage where all the actors were already getting ready for their big night. –"Alright Maggie"- Brenda said looking at her –"You are the stage manager, what are you going to do?"- Maggie's jaw fell open and looked desperate for a solution. She turned to the actors –"Has anyone seen Maya?"-

A voice behind the corner called their attention –"I'm right here control freaks!"- Maggie and Brenda quickly turned around to face a lazy Maya lying on the couch.

-"Found her"- Maggie murmured. Brenda gave her a harsh look and went to face Maya. –"Maya!"- She said walking towards her. Maya saw her approaching and sit down on the couch looking dizzy. Brenda stopped deadly in front of her –"What's wrong with you?"- Maya started fixing her make-up, her eyes where bloody red as was her mouth. After a few seconds, she turned to look at her teacher –"Aw! Hm, I just decided to get some cough medicine, all the singing suddenly decided to affect my throat"- she said faking a sick voice –"I have a cold, that's why I look like this retards"- Maggie sighed and looked at Brenda expecting some kind of reaction, but just like her, Brenda seemed as surprised as Maggie.

Suddenly Maya started laughing and stood up taking Brenda's face on her hands –"Chill, I'm here and I'm ready to rock"- Everybody interchanged looks but Maya didn't seem to notice –" Wooho!" she screamed. The room was dead silence, nobody could believe the state that Maya was right now.

Brenda shook her head and for first time she looked dead serious –"You can't go up there like this"-

Maya grinned arrogantly –"Of course I can"-

Brenda looked at Maya intensely holding her gaze before turning to Mary-Lynnette –"Mary-Lynnette! You are up"-

Maya made some kind of noise that sounded more like a groan –"You can't do that!-

Brenda ignored her –"Maggie, take Maya's costume and fix it for Mare, she knows the lines but she needs to remember them"- Mary-Lynnette's jaw fell open and she nodded slowly. –"Maggie, she needs all this done before the show. How long do we have?"- Brenda said calmly.

Maggie shook her head coming back to reality –"we have, freaking 5 minutes!"- she said stress again. Mary-Lynnette and Maggie looked at each other quickly. Something passed between them and Mary-Lynnette gulped –"Okay, fine, I'll do it"- she said grabbing Maggie's arm for support. Maggie didn't lose time, immediately she started shooting directions.

0-0-0

Sylvia's phone buzzed as soon as she sat down. She sighed heavily and flipped open. She frowned slightly when she realized that it was a text from Maya.

-"Everything okay?"- Quinn asked her taking a seat next to her. Sylvia pulled out a finger to tell him to wait while she read the text. Quinn waved her away not bothering about her at all. After a few seconds, Sylvia swore and stood up. –"What's wrong?"- Quinn asked her without concern. Sylvia just shook her head and murmured –"Problems"- Before leaving quickly.

0-0-0

Mary-Lynnette was hyperventilating and she knew it. Maggie kept on shouting instructions to everybody but it would only made Mary-Lynnette felt more nervous than what she already was.

-"okay, okay"- Maggie said trying to calm her down –"Don't worry, If you forget a line, or you are not sure of what to say or do, look at me and I'll shout it to you"- she said nodding trying to reassure Mary-Lynnette.

-"Okay"- Mary-Lynnette said with big eyes trying to make her voice strong. –"okay?"- Maggie repeated with pretty much the same facial expression –"Now breath"- she said feeling nervous.

-"I am breathing"- Mary-Lynnette answered.

-"Breath slower, then"- Maggie said. Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes firmly and tried to calm down just when a pair of soft hands started massaging her shoulders.

-"And Romeo comes to save the situation"- Maggie said a little bit relieved that her new star was calming down. –"Can I leave her to you? I need to check over the rest"- Phil nodded and Kissed Mary-Lynnette on the cheek.

-"Hey"- he whispered in her ear –"It's going to be okay"- Mary-Lynnette didn't open her eyes, instead she grabbed his hands and pressed it.

-"No, it's not"- she said shaking her head –"How am I supposed to go up there and do the show?"- Phil chuckled softly –"Mary, there is a reason why Brenda decided that you should take over Maya's part and that is because you are a fast learner. I bet you anything you already know her lines"- Mary-Lynnette felt the tension in her shoulders go swiftly and she smiled –"I do"-

Phil laughed –"Of course you do! You probably know mines as well!"- Mary-Lynnette opened her eyes and looked into his eyes through the mirror's reflection. He was looking at her with so much care that she couldn't help herself but smile like an idiot.

-"Thank you"- she said softly. His smile grew wider and he kissed her forehead in response.

-"You'll be fine and wonderful"- he said helping her to stand up –"As usual"- she smiled and immediately felt more confident. Phil kissed her cheek and turned around to get ready.

0-0-0

-"Sorry man!"- David said accidentally pumping into Phil –"Maggie!"- he screamed. Maggie immediately stood in front of him.

-"Are you okay?"- Maggie said grabbing his arm. He shook his head quickly –"The cable! I can't find the bloody cable that goes with the special effects!"- Maggie laughed softly –"That is because we already connected David"-

He sighed deeply and shook his head several times –"I am freaking out"- Maggie made an "aw" sound before breathing –"David, you will be fine. Now go up there and do your best as always"-

-"5 minutes!"- a voice called behind them. Everybody started rushing to their places.

0-0-0

Mary-Lynnette didn't look at the audience. Instead she worried about herself. She started singing softly avoiding eye contact with everybody, showing the emotion behind her song. She was tempted though to look for familiar faces in the crowd. The first one she found out was her dad's face. He was smiling proudly and her heart felt suddenly happy and confident. She kept singing and found Jeremy, looking at her with a playful smile on his lips, this time her heart gave a small jump.

-"I don't understand"- Tom whispered to Sally who was sitting right next to him watching the show -"Where is Maya?"- Sally shook her head and started collecting her things –"I don't know"- she said whispering back –"But I will find out"- with that she stood up quietly and went to check on her.

0-0-0

Brenda let the cold air brush her face. She knew she was supposed to be supervising her student's performance, but she needed that free air after what she had told Mr. Carter her suspicious. Slowly she closed her eyes and tried to forget every worry from what tomorrow she would have to face with Maya and her parents probably.

A cold breeze bathed her face and she imagined as it was taking her problems as it would take her past and sadness away. She felt tired and old, sad and alone, she had accepted to help the blond girl because she needed to do something. She didn't want to be one of those old ladies with 7 cats. No! She was alive and she knew it, she just needed to find a way to live her life.

A small crack called her attention and she opened her eyes, but the dark backstreet was still the same. She rested her head against the cold wall letting it refresh her, from inside she could hear people laughing and clapping. A small grin came to her lips and she felt young and strong again just like she had felt when she had been during her best years.

-"God Brenda"- she murmured to herself with a small giggle –"You are getting old"-

A hissed interrupted her fun. She quickly stood up and looked around. There was nothing else but rubbish around her, but the creepy feeling of someone watching her didn't leave. She looked around nervously with the feeling sending shivers through her; she was not going to stick around so she moved towards the door.

-"Miss Brenda!"- A giggle said behind her. Brenda turned around, the voice had been familiar. There, lying against the same wall she had been five seconds ago a beautiful Maya stood grinning like a mad person.

-"Maya!"- Brenda said placing a hand over her heart –"You almost gave me a heart attack"- Maya laughed out loud. –"Darling come on, it's cold in here"- she said making her way next to Maya –"we don't want you to get a col…"- but she didn't finish her sentence. She was right in front of Maya and noticed her mouth with a red liquid coming from it. She took a step back and Maya met her eyes for the first time. She was amused, and Brenda felt her senses screaming her to run quickly.

-"You really should have stayed out of this"- Maya giggled looking lethal. With a last scream, Brenda tried to escape but Maya was already in front of her blocking her way out –"Don't go Miss Brenda! We still have one last show to make"-

0-0-0

Sally walked through the corridors quietly towards the dressing rooms. The lights where on and she stepped inside –"Maya?"- she called but no answer came. She looked around and Maya came out collecting some dresses.

-"Maya"- Sally said again –"are you okay?"-

-"Does she look okay?"- a voice said from behind her. Sally turned around to see Sylvia standing there arms crossed over her chest. –"There are thousands of people out there expecting to see her, but guess what? She is not in the show!"-

Sally sighed deeply. –"Sylvia, look at your friend"- she said. –"Brenda thinks she is on drugs"-

Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sally stood awkwardly next to them waiting for some kind of explanation

-"This stupid director saw her taking anything? I don't think so, let's go Maya"- with that both of them stood up and left.

0-0-0

The public stood up clapping excited. The whole play had been successful! Slowly, the actors started coming out towards the backstage to congratulate each others. Maggie was surrounded by people hugging her and saying what a wonderful job she had done. Phil on the other hand turned to kiss his girlfriend –"You were perfect"- Mary-Lynnette smiled softly –What if we meet outside? I need to see my family"- she said. Phil nodded and turned to find his sister.

-"Now, that was some performance!"- A red hair said behind her. Mary-Lynnette smiled and high five her friend. –You came!"- Jez chuckled and nodded –"No shit Sherlock! I'm here!"-

Mary-Lynnette laughed softly while Jez rolled her eyes –"So?"-

-"So?"- Mary-Lynnette said. Jez rolled her eyes –"Are you going to sleep with the guy?"- Mary-Lynnette almost choked with her own saliva. -"Excuse me?"-

Jez rolled her eyes –"Hello? You think I'm stupid? I was serious when I said the whole use protection thing"-

-"Jez, I am not…"- Mary-Lynnette started saying but was quickly cut off by Jez –"Here, take this"- She said handing her something. Mary-Lynnette looked at what was placed on her hand and blushed –"A condom?"- she whispered-yelled.

Jez rolled her eyes –"Whatever, this is awkward. Now that my job is done, I'll see you around!"- With that she turned around quickly and left a open mouthed Mare staring after head.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head and started walking on the opposite direction, just when she was walking around the corner she pumped on someone.

-"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"- she said apologizing quickly.

-"Nah, it's cool"- the boy said. Mary-Lynnette looked up and found a really shocked Jeremy.

-"I'm sorry Jeremy!"- she apologize quickly. He shook his head and smiled –"My bad, I wasn't looking, and… yeah! I brought you some flowers"-

Mary-Lynnette smiled back and tried to pick them up from the floor at the same time he kneeled next to her doing the same. But instead of the flowers he picked something else. Mary-Lynnette blushed and Jeremy looked angry.

-"Okay, sorry, can you please give me that back?"- She said standing up quickly trying to take Jez's little gift from his hand. He moved his hand quickly not doing what she asked for.

-"You cannot have sex with Phil North"- Jeremy said controlling his voice.

-"Why not?"- Mary-Lynnette answered back feeling suddenly angry.

-"You don't even know him!"- He said –"Phil is a nice guy but you don't even know if he is a player!"-

-"And that is coming from you…"- Mary-Lynnette answered back –"The guy that cheated on his girlfriend with her best friend!"-

-"I know!"- He said. –"But why wouldn't you save yourself for someone else?"-

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes –"What do you know about that?"- She walked pass him quickly.

-"Mare, where are you going?"- He said softly trying to control his anger. Mary-Lynnette turned around to face him –"To find my parents, to take me to my party! This is a great night and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it"-

Jeremy sighed deeply and stared after her.

0-0-0

Sally walked around the school calling for her friend. Brenda had been missing for a while now and she was worried. She turned around the corner to find the emergency exit slightly open; she imagined that her friend had probably gone out for a while to take some fresh air. She opened the door and looked around. It was dark and cold; she hadn't realized how late it was, and a shiver run her back. She turned around with the feeling of creepiness all over her, she turned to open the door again and a small red river was flooding towards the other side of the corridor. Sally followed hesitating, but when she reached the end of it, she had to press her hand in her heart and mouth to control the scream that came out from her lips.

Her friend Brenda was there hanging from a light post. Her whole body was bath on blood and her face was a reflection of fear. Sally turned around gasping and ran to get help.

* * *

_ I know, I know... But hey! don't hate me! lol! it's all part of the story! ^^ I need to keep this as Night World too! _

_ Sorry for the awkward parts too! ops... lol! This story is still rated T... I have not decided yet to changed it to M... but I can guarantee you that I won't be changing it any time soon... at least not yet ^^ _

_Now! Review? _

_Thank you very much for ready! :D_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night! _


	13. Deception

_Well! look who is updating! _

_now I won't say anything else so you can just read for once! lol_

_Thank you to everybody that actually reviewed! I owe you all an apology!_

_I truly hope you like the chapter and please review! I like seeing these reviews! _

_ -Sweet Night- _

* * *

_Her friend Brenda was there hanging from a light post. Her whole body was bath on blood and her face was a reflection of fear. __Sally turned around gasping and ran to get help._

The place looked amazing, loud music and a good time screaming everywhere. The pool was the best part. Phil smiled looking down from the balcony of his rented room. The wait was driving him crazy making his hands sweat a bit. '_Put yourself together Phil'_ he said to himself. Mary-Lynnette was going to be there any time soon, this beautiful girl who had just fall into his arms seemed a dream. A door knock interrupted his day dream as his heart skips a beat with anticipation. Fixing the collar of his shirt walking towards the door.

"Hey…" he said opening the door finding Maya in front of him.

"Hey super star" she said flashing her best smile as she rested against the wall "what are you doing up here lurking from your balcony?" Phil sighed deeply and looked down controlling his expression not wanting to sound rude. "Ohh! Can I have a peek inside?!" She said stumbling inside as a giggle left her mouth.

Her red dress danced according to her body movement as she walked in showing off her hips "Very nice…" she said looking around and playing with her long hair "So, I watched your show, You and Mary were all sparks and electricity" she added when Phil joined her "I would give you an A in both theater and chemistry"

Phil smiled politely "thanks, I'm kind of waiting for her at the moment actually"

She snorted and gave him a look "you are? That's weird"

"Why is that weird?" he said trying not to lose his smile.

"because she left the play with Jeremy"

He blinked a few times speechless before answering "he is just giving her a ride or something"

She shook her head sadly "It didn't look like that to me" he looked away not wanting to show the hurt on his eyes "not from the makeup session that I saw" she added touching his cheek gently meeting his eyes.

0-0-0

"You know what?" Maggie said leaning down in her chair as they looked at their friends swimming in the pool "you actually did a good job tonight David".

He laughs softly "thank you, thank you but I wouldn't have done it without you"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged "Whatever" making him laugh due to her reaction.

"Is there anything in this entire world that you actually care about?" he asked half serious half mocking. She looked at him and rested her head over one of her hands before replying with a mocking grin in her lips "I care that Mary-Lynnette did a great performance and I didn't have to kill anybody"

"Okay" he said nodding amused. She grinned feeling the encouragement "and that the show wasn't ruined!"

"Do you know what I think?" he asked serious yet smiling. She raised her eyebrows at him "that I lost my mind?"

He laughed, she was simple and amusing, independent and clever, he liked her "no, not that silly" he said shaking his head "I believe you were actually trying this time to make a great play by trying to kill Maya and complaining when things didn't go right, that showed me that you actually cared Maggie and if you care that would mean that…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before she rolled over and kissed his lips briefly. They looked at each other and grinned "what was that for?" he asked feeling a bit shy.

"you ask way too many questions David, you know that right?" she said teasing him as her hand gently caressed his surprise face. He nodded and followed her as she stood up and winked at him flirting.

Nobody noticed the short blond girl looking at the boy from the chair next to them.

0-0-0

Music, couples, drinks, couples, laughs, couples. That was what Mary-Lynnette could see. Biting her lip she walked up the stairs following the directions Phil had left for her, her hair had been carefully done in simple way just letting the waves flow through her long dark hair.

She looked around and knocked on the door with the number Phil had indicated on his text. She took a deep breath and waited for him.

_Are you ready for this?_ She wondered. She wasn't sure, a part of her still remembered Jeremy's words over and over her mind thinking maybe he was right.

_No!_ she screamed in her mind, _this is your night and you are going to do the best out of it!_

She looked down at her feet as butterflies filled her stomach, _come on, _she thought and the door opened. She grinned and looked up "hey!"

"Mary!" Maya said surprised as she opened the door cover only with a towel. Mary-Lynnette blinked a few times and lost her smile "Maya?" she asked confused "I… I'm sorry; I must have had the wrong number… I was just looking for Phil.."

"oh! No you got the right room" she said as she grabbed a glass of wine smirking seductively "come in!"

Mary-Lynnette forced herself to smile and walked inside unsure. What was going on? Maya kept on smirking and closed the door behind her while Mary-Lynnette walked in.

"you did a really good job doing my part tonight" Maya said playing with her hair in a lazy way "you really brought down the house you know" her lips turning red due to the strong wine. Mary-Lynnette smiled politely and looked around "Maya I… hmm… I never thought I would go in your place" she said awkwardly. Maya drank from her glass again and smiled widely "right" Mary-Lynnette bit her lip and sighed knowing Maya didn't believe her "Oh!" Maya said breaking the awkward tense silence "Phil is in the shower, do you want me to go and get him?"

Mary-Lynnette blinked at her a few times before answering "in the shower?" she repeated

Maya laughed softly and looked confused "he didn't tell you do meet him here as well, did he?"

Mary-Lynnette looked away. What was happening? It didn't matter, something inside broke a bit and she felt tears coming to her eyes, she took a deep breath and blinked quickly.

_I won't cry, not in front of her. _

Maya laughed and drank from her glass again "boy knows how to celebrate!" she said amused "well, I'll go and tell him that his next appointment is here then" she turned towards what seemed to be the bathroom with a running shower.

"No" Mary-Lynnette managed to say nervously "no, you two just… yeah… don't tell him anything" she said and ran off the rom.

Maya laughed and watched her go before walking towards the toilet closing the empty shower "vermin"

0-0-0

She felt her heart breaking. How could she have been so stupid. It had only been a few weeks and she thought Phil was what? In love with her? Clearly he wasn't. He had been with Maya in the room he had asked her to meet her. She felt disgusting, she hadn't done anything of course but the feeling of something wrong going on was too much for her.

She couldn't help the tears coming off her eyes and she felt angry at herself. Angry for not being able to stop it.

"Mare?" a voice called from next to her. She sighed and turned to look at Jeremy.

"Now you are following me?!" she asked with indignation "I can't believe this!"

Jeremy raised his hands in surrender and shook his head "No, I swear I'm not but" he noticed her face and frowned worried "are you okay?! Did Phil tried anything?!"

She laughed bitterly as a river of tears fell down her gentle face.

"Mary?" a second voice called worriedly from behind Jeremy. Mary-Lynnette sighed deeply as Bunny walked closer, her long blond hair carefully done to match her elegant yellow dress. "Mary what's wrong?" she asked noticing Mary-Lynnette's tears

"what's wrong?!" she answered angrily "What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" she looked at both of them as she cried "I am sick of all of you and your complicated twisted relationships!"

"Mare!" Jeremy tried but she gave him a sharp look that shut him up

"and most of all, I am sick of your friends with benefits. That all might be great for you but it's not okay with me! I am not like this!" she said before she turned around and walked away towards her house.

* * *

_Again leave your review and let me know how you feel! _

_xoxo_

_-Sweet night_


End file.
